Why Life isn't a Musical
by sarahrulez
Summary: A Hannah Montana/High School Musical crossover. Lilly, Oliver, and Miley have to attend East High. Miley tries out for the musical with Troy, Ryan, and Sharpay. Lilly joins the school newspaper. And Oliver...well...he's Oliver. Loliver & Tryan!
1. Chapter 1

"Miley! Miley! Miley!" Lily Truscott's enthusiastic voice could be heard echoing throughout the Stewart residence. Miley jumped up from her computer and ran downstairs to meet her best friend in the living room.

"What is with all the noise?" she asked. "Too much sugar on your cereal again?"

Lilly shook her head in a no gesture, her eyes wide. "Did you hear about our high school?" she asked.

"No, what happened?" Miley asked. She took the pause to take in Lilly's new light blue hair streaks. That girl always did ridiculous things like that during summer vacation.

"Well," Lilly said dramatically, "It's been shut down."

"Shut down? Whatchu talking bout girl, they can't shut down a high school!"

"They can if Jake Ryan decides he wants it to be the site of his next teen film and his parents pay the school a bajillion dollars," says the voice of Oliver Oken. Miley turns to find her other, brunette best friend walking through her front door.

"Don't people knock around here!" she teases him, smiling gently. "Did you get a haircut?" she asks. "It looks good!"

"Yeah well…I have got to look my best for the ladies," he tells her, grinning.

"Your man boobs do not count as ladies!" Lilly interjects, punching Oliver in the shoulder for good measure. Oliver tugs on one of her pigtails, and she retaliates immediately by stepping on his foot.

"Wait!" Miley interjects. "So, if Jake Ryan, the return of who has absolutely no effect on me whatsoever –," she pauses for a moment. Lilly nods at her sympathetically. Oliver is checking his reflection out in her toaster, "- then where are we going to finish our next three years of school?"

"That's the thing," Lilly says. "They've assigned us to neighborhood schools at random."

"You mean there's a chance we won't be together!" Miley shrieks, sitting down on the sofa with a thump. "OH MY GOD!"

"It's okay," Lilly says calmly, coming to sit next to her. "You should have received a letter in the mail today, letting you know which school you have been assigned to. Don't worry – if we aren't at the same school, we'll still be friends. Nothing can come between us."

Miley felt herself tearing up a little, and moved to put an arm around Lilly. "Thanks Lilly. That really means a lot to me. Thanks for being so calm about this."

"Of course!" Lilly exclaimed. "I have often been told that I am good in a crisis. It helps to take deep breaths and –,"

Oliver snorted, cutting Lilly off. "Please! This from the girl who showed up at my house completely hysterical because she thought we wouldn't get the same school. Come ON Lilly, you were screaming! And, you practically killed me, climbing on top of me and kicking me when you were trying to read my letter! I still have the bruises!" Oliver pulled up his sleeve to prove his point.

"I was not hysterical!" Lilly shrieked. "And it is not MY fault that we've never been to different schools since we were pre-schoolers, is it? Excuse me for caring Mr. -,"

"HEY! Don't accuse me of not caring! Of course I care – who would watch out for your special, blonde needs if I wasn't around to save your ass! I'm just saying you shouldn't be showing off to Miley about how calm you are -,"

"SPECIAL NEEDS! SHOWING OFF! Oliver Oken, you better start running! If you think for one minute that I -,"

"GUYS!" Miley screamed, interrupting what looked like it was fast becoming the next World War. "I got East High."

There was a short pause. Miley looked at Lilly and Oliver with frightened eyes. Lilly and Oliver eyed each other warily, scowling a little.

Finally, they spoke. "We did too!" both shouted at the same time, leaping towards Miley for a group hug.

Miley rolled her eyes. "Why me?" she mouthed, looking towards the ceiling.

Lilly pulled back first. "I am so excited about this!" she proclaimed. "And, anyways, my cousins go there. They're twins, and really fun to be around!"

Oliver grinned. "The girl twin is really hot!" he said.

Lilly just rolled her eyes. "She is so out of his league," she told Miley with a grin.

Whistling cheerfully, Ryan Evans strolled through the double doors of his school. As much as he had enjoyed summer vacation, it was nice to return to the normalcy of high school, and the fact that there would be new students there from Seaview would make it even more interesting. He moved towards his locker, popping it open. He checked his appearance in the tiny mirror inside with a smirk, tilting his white hat a little to the left, and then began searching for his books.

Troy Bolton grimaced as he stepped over the threshold into school. Another day, another drag. Lately, everything felt so much like an after school special. He had no idea what he wanted anymore. He felt like he was so much happier when he just had basketball. He felt so manly then, so in control. Sure, he was hiding his love for music, but that made it more real. Now, he was expected to sing cheesy love duets and dance around like some pop star. That wasn't really what he was into. He was sensitive, but he didn't want to be as caring and thoughtful and deep as all his friends and Gabriella seemed to expect him to be.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sharpay turn the corner, and found himself smiling a little on the inside. Sometimes, her incessant flirting was the only thing that made him feel alive. It made him feel a little wicked, a little more like an actual man. He was so tired of sacrificing things he wanted for his friends.

Watching as Sharpay glided towards him, Troy didn't even notice Gabriella launch herself across the hallway until she landed near him, both arms looping around his neck.

"Hi, cotton candy bear!" she coos sweetly.

"Gabby…cotton candy bear??" he asks, irritated.

"Because you're sweet!" she coos again. Then she frowns. "Don't you like it?" Her lip trembles. "I'm sorrrrrrry!" she wails.

Oh, God, thought Troy. "I'm sorry Gabby I love it!" he said, stroking her arm. She slowly began to smile. Troy could tell by the look in her eyes that she was about to burst into song. Moving quickly, he called out Sharpay's name.

"Hey Troy!" Sharpay said, moving towards him. "Just the guy I was looking for. Mrs. Darbus just told me that tryouts for the fall musical are going to be this week!"

"Really!" Troy said. "Well, I -,"

Gabriella squealed, cutting him off. "Can we do a joint audition, Troy-bear! Please!" Troy rolled his eyes in his head, trying to think of an excuse.

Salvation came in the form of a blonde girl who came speeding down the hall and hugged Sharpay. It was hilarious to see no nonsense Sharpay, in her heels and hundred dollar outfit, getting attacked by this girl. The girl looked about a year younger, and ruffled Sharpay's perfect curls playfully.

"Hey Sharpie!" This girl certainly had some nerve.

Sharpay pretended to be huffy, but it was clear to Troy that she did not mind this girl teasing and hugging her in the slightest. "Hello, Lilly-pad," she said, dryly. "Mother told me you and your little friends would be going here this year."

"Yeah! I am so excited," Lilly exclaimed. "Where's my Ryan?"

Sharpay grinned. "Probably fixing his make-up like a good little drama queen."

Troy and Gabriella shared a look of confusion. It was so bizarre to see Sharpay so…cheerful. And somebody was actually looking for Ryan Evans? That was new too. Troy's mind wandered off, thinking about Ryan. Every time he thought back to his summer working at the country club, Ryan was the first thing that came to mind. His perfectly pressed white outfits, the way he made the whole talent show fiasco work out for everyone, the way he had made friends with everyone, his little, perfectly shaped pink lips.

His reverie was interrupted as the object of his fantasies came strolling down the hall. He stopped right next to the new girl, looking down at her.

"Drag queen," he said to her in greeting.

"Princess," she simpered at him.

Then the two dropped the acts and threw themselves into each others arms, hugging and grinning.

Troy couldn't help but smile at their antics. He then cleared his throat loudly.

"Oh right!" the girl said. "Hi, I'm Lilly. Lilly Truscott. I just got transferred here, and I'm going to be a sophomore."

"I'm Troy and this is Gabriella," Troy offered. "How do you know…er…Sharpie and Princess?" He was met by twin glares from Sharpay and Ryan.

Lilly laughed. "They're my cousins," she said. "Oh, there are my friends! Miley! Oliver! Over here!"

Troy looked over his shoulder and watched as two brunettes made their way over to the little group that was already gathered. The girl, Miley, he guessed, was tall, very pretty, and looked very familiar to him. The boy, Oliver, had a goofy smile. He was nodding along as the girl talked.

Miley linked her arm through Lilly's when she reached her. Oliver leaned over Sharpay, his arm on the locker behind her.

"Smoken Oken, at your service," he told her, grinning. "You could probably tell I was here by the rise in your temperature."

Sharpay snorted, and then turned to Lilly. "He still does that goofy donut thing?" she asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," sighed Lilly. "No amount of bribing or kicking will make him stop. Believe me, I have _tried_."

Oliver rolled his eyes and stepped forward, locking his arm around Lilly's neck in a hug/chokehold. "Hey, when the girl is as hot as Sharpay, you can't fault a guy for trying!"

Ryan caught Troy's eye and winked. Troy immediately felt himself blushing, even though he had no idea why.

"Anyways," Lilly said, "these are my friends, Miley and Oliver. Miley, Oliver, this is Sharpay, Ryan, Troy, and Gabriella."

"It was nice to meet all of you!" Gabriella said sweetly. Troy watched, a little surprised, as her eyes lingered on Oliver, who seemed completely oblivious.

Just then, the ball rang. As everyone scattered to their respective classrooms, Troy realized that this year just might be different – in a good way.


	2. Chapter 2

"_He's my best friend, best of all best friend, you should get a best friend too_!" Lilly sang softly, eyes closed. She was sitting in her second class of the day, waiting for class to start, and was singing along to her iPod.

"Hey!" she squealed as someone pulled her yellow pageboy hat over her eyes. She pulled it up to find Oliver leaning over her desk, rolling his eyes as he grinned at her.

"Hasn't the world been subjected to enough of your version of singing?" he asked, sitting down in the seat next to her.

She considered his statement briefly, feeling sort of warm as she thought about how he had intervened on her behalf when she had to sing against Amber in the talent show.

She decided to ignore the feeling, and focus on her friend. "I'm so glad we have a class together, and even more glad that it is math!" she said. "You know I suck at math."

"Which makes no sense, since your dad is an accountant," he reminded her.

She groaned. "Well, he should have known better than to put a mobile with numbers on it in my crib! I was traumatized for life!"

Oliver put his head down on the desk in front of him. "I am so tired," he groaned. "I was on the phone with Miley until like 2 AM last night."

"Oh, you were?" asked Lilly, not sure why that was bothering her. "Why didn't you guys three-way me?"

"No idea. The girl was rambling on and on about how nervous she was for school and what this would mean to our friendship and all this other crap. I kept trying to hang up and telling her to call you, but she thought I was joking or something."

Lilly just nodded. The bell rang, signaling that class was starting, and Oliver stared at her for a few more minutes before directing his gaze to the front of the class.

"Hello, class!" the cheerful teacher chirped. "I'm Professor Matthews and this is Geometry! We are going to have such fun!" He quickly counted up the number of students in the class. "Alright kids, as you know, we have some new students this year. As part of our welcome of them, break into groups of three, introduce yourselves, and talk a little bit about what you did this summer!"

Oliver turned to Lilly, who was still giving off a strange vibe. "Now we just need a third…" he said.

Lilly felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned to see a very muscular, very good-looking African American guy.

"Eeeeep!" she muttered.

The guy smiled. "Hey, I'm Chad. Do you guys have room in your group?"

"Yeah, sure," Oliver said, rolling his eyes at Lilly, who was leaning on her hand, staring dreamily at Chad. "I'm Oliver and this is -,"

"Lilly! I'm Lilly!" Lilly chirped. "Pull up a chair, tell us a little bit about yourself."

The guy, who had hair like a girl, Oliver noticed, did just that. "You guys must be new, to not know who I am," he said modestly. "I'm one of the star players on the school's basketball team. I am a really good athlete, but not much for numbers."

"Oh wow!" said Lilly, and Oliver immediately knew that she was having some sort of day dream about this guy.

"You play any sports, man?" the guy asked.

"Nah," Oliver replied. "But I do some broadcasting, some announcing at sporting events and such."

"That is really solid, man!" Chad said. "I'll put in a word for you with Coach, if you'd like!"

"Cool," Oliver said, even though he wasn't feeling that enthusiastic about the whole thing. There was just something about this guy that got on his nerves.

"You didn't ask me if I play any sports!" Lilly chimed in.

Chad laughed. "I guess I didn't, little lady. Do you?"

"Well, I skateboard, and I surf," Lilly answered. "Ollie surfs too. Oh, and I was a cheerleader at my old school."

Chad grinned. "A cheerleader, huh?" he questioned, and Oliver didn't like the look in his eyes.

"So, what did you do this summer?" he asked quickly.

"I spent it working at a country club," Chad answered. "It was really fun. At the end of the summer, there was this talent show, and I actually danced and sang in it. I've never done anything like that before. I might even try out for the fall musical."

"Ooooh, a musical!" Lilly said, clapping her hands. Oliver looked at her as if she was insane.

"Do you sing?" asked Chad.

"No!" Oliver answered quickly, before Lilly could. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"My best friend does, though," Lilly said. "She was telling me just last week that she's interested in drama now."

"Well, she should definitely try out, then," Chad said. "You should come to auditions with her…you know, to cheer us on."

"Sounds good!"

Mr. Matthews signaled that it was time to split up the groups, and assigned some homework. The bell rang, and Lilly and Oliver walked out of the room together.

"Don't you think you should ask Miley before you volunteer her for musicals?" Oliver asked Lilly.

"What is it to you?" Lilly answered coolly. "You aren't her keeper, and if she decides she wants to do a musical, she can! I'm only going to ask her."

"Well, I'm just saying, you shouldn't use her to try to impress some random jock."

"Why, are you afraid this might cut in to your precious phone time with her?"

The duo rounded a corner and almost crashed right into Miley.

"Hey guys!" she said. "What's up?"

"He's impossible!" "She is IMPOSSIBLE!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Your cousin is SO adorable!" Gabriella told Sharpay at lunch that afternoon. "I could just eat her up with a spoon!"

Ryan raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, I'm pretty sure she'd taste like junk food and fried chicken," he commented mildly.

"Oh!" Gabriella paused for a second, looking around confused. "No, I wouldn't actually eat her!"

"I know," said Ryan. Gabriella blinked.

Chad cleared his throat. "What cousin?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Our cousin, Lilly, and two of her friends are part of the group that got transferred here from Seaview," Sharpay informed him. "Be nice to her or I'll see that all of you suffer."

Troy rolled his eyes, then glanced around at his lunch table. The happy faces of Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, Chad, Zeke, Sharpay, Gabby, and Ryan smiled back at him. It was nice to see how far all of them had come in the past year; he loved his group of friends and felt that they complemented each other perfectly.

"You know, I think I met her!" Chad said. "Is she blonde, really cute, kind of out there?"

Taylor glared when she heard Chad add the really cute. "Where did you meet her?" she asked.

"Ummm, math class…"

"You're in sophomore math?" asked Sharpay incredulously.

"I'm a little…slow with numbers, okay!" Chad said defensively, looking at Troy for support.

Troy immediately stepped in. "But he has no problem counting up the baskets he makes!" he said, grinning. Chad smiled gratefully.

"But yeah, I'm definitely interested," Chad said. "Is she seeing anyone?"

Everyone glanced around awkwardly. It was strange for Chad to show interest in a girl besides Taylor, especially with the shy understanding that the two had. Everyone thought it was just a matter of time before the two were officially dating.

"Back off!" Ryan finally said. "She is younger, and doesn't need to get mixed up with some Wildcat jock."

Troy caught Ryan's eyes, and smirked. "What's so wrong with dating a Wildcat?"

"Nothing," Ryan answered. "Oh, Troy, take me, take me now! You are a wildcat, part man, part beast!" he said dramatically, mocking all Troy's fan girls. Then, as everyone dissolved into giggles, Ryan looked straight at Troy and winked.

This time, Troy blushed all the way down to his toes.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	3. Chapter 3

'He has got to stop with all of that damn winking," Troy thought as he was changing into his gym clothes that afternoon. 'First of all, it just makes him look silly…hot, but silly…and is he trying to tell me something? Does he just wink at me? Does he wink at other people?" He stopped for a minute, horrified. "Wait, does he wink at other people??? Should I care if he winks at other people? But it makes me feel special when he winks at me, and -,"

Troy was startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, uh, are you alright?" The brunette kid…oh yeah, Oliver, asked him uncertainly. "You have a really horrified look on your face…"

"I'm fine," Troy managed. "Just thinking."

"Oh, yeah, I know how that goes," Oliver commented, pulling his own gym shirt on. "Trouble with the ladies, right? Personally, my philosophy is let them come to you. No sweat, you know, play it cool."

Troy grinned a little. "Sure, kid."

"Why does everyone keep calling me kid!" Oliver complained. "I need to make some friends my own age, so I can feel like a man again. And come on, would a kid have three chest hairs!?" he asked, whipping up his shirt.

Troy tried not to stare at the chest in question. What was he, a pedophile now, too, on top of everything else? He quickly reached out and pulled Oliver's shirt down, making sure nobody else was paying attention. Luckily, most of the guys were already in the gym.

"What?" Oliver asked, "Don't you see them? Did Lilly really pull them out? I am going to KILL her!"

Troy looked at him and smiled. "Speaking of Lilly, is she seeing anyone? My friend Chad is kind of interested?"

Oliver looked affronted. "Lilly? Why would he want to go out with Lilly? She's kind of ditzy, and not very house broken."

Troy stared back. "Isn't she your best friend? And he thinks she's hot."

"Lilly Truscott is definitely NOT hot," Oliver argued. "Haven't you seen the ridiculous clothes she wears? Nope, tell Chad that Miley is the one he should be interested in. She's good at that flirting, girly stuff."

"What?" Troy asked. "Do you have a thing for Miley or something?"

"Uh…what guy wouldn't?" Oliver asked. "Or something…" he muttered under his breath.

Troy was beyond confused. "Right," he said, walking into the gym, Oliver following behind him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lilly watched, spellbound, as the second hand on the clock ticked closer and closer to the 12. In exactly 37 seconds, seventh hour would be over and she could go home!

BRINGGGGGGGGGGGG!

As soon as the bell rang, Lilly leapt out of her seat. "YESSSSS!" she screamed. Then, noticing the teacher's glare, she laughed sheepishly. "Sorry…uh…I'm really excited to start my English homework," she said, moving out of the classroom quickly.

Miley rolled her eyes and followed her friend. "Lilly, must you make the teachers hate us on the first day!"

"Sorry, Miles, I just hate sitting still for so long. I get too restless."

"I know what you mean. I was just doodling by the end of it."

"But now our first day is over! Do you know what that means? Mom's homemade chocolate chip cookies, here I come!"

"Yummy. Maybe I should guilt Daddy into buying some chocolate cake. Anyways, I'm glad we have two classes together. Do you have any with Oliver? I only have gym with him"

"Let's see, I have gym with both of you, and then second hour, fourth hour, and fifth hour with him," Lilly answered. "Speaking of, musicals are really big at this school, and I told this kid Chad that you might be interested."

Miley's eyes were sparkling. "I've always wanted to do a musical!" she said. "I'll have to ask my dad, since he doesn't want me to risk people figuring out that I'm Hannah, but I bet I can convince him to let me try out!"

"Hey Lilly!" someone called. The girls looked up to see Troy, Gabriella, and Chad coming towards them.

"Hey guys!" Lilly said. "Chad, this is my friend, Miley, the one who can sing!"

"Oh hey Miley!" Chad said, "We were just talking about the two of you!"

"Really?" asked Miley. "Why?"

Troy elbowed Chad, but it was too late. "Yeah, because Troy asked your friend Oliver about you guys, and he's a bit of an asshole! I might beat him up later!"

"What did that boy do now?" asked Miley.

"Well," said Chad, leaning forwards conspiratorially. "He told Troy that Lilly was unattractive and undateable. Which, nobody agrees with, so don't you worry Lilly, I think you're very hot and very dateable. Oh, and he has a thing for you, Miley."

Lilly narrowed her eyes. "OLIVER OSCAR OKEN!"

"What a donut!" Gabriella and Miley said, sighing. Then, they both looked at each other and blushed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Princess, I need a ride home," Lilly said, dropping her backpack in front of Ryan's locker with a thud.

Ryan eyed it carefully, and then shifted his gaze up to take in his cousin. She was wearing plaid knee-length Bermuda shorts, a yellow tank top with a rainbow on it, an orange zip front hoodie, and a yellow hat. "No, what you need, butch, is a ride to the mall! And why do you never wear skirts?"

"Come on Ryan, not all of us have a weekly three hundred dollar clothing allowance," she said, poking him.

"It does not take a lot of money to dress well!" he chided her.

She pouted. "Fine, take me home today, and I'll let you go queer eye on the straight girl on me this weekend."

"Lilly!" he whispered, dragging her into a corner. "They don't know I'm gay here!"

Lilly eyed his tight white pants, light pink button down shirt, white and black checked sweater vest, and white hat. "What do you mean they don't know you're gay? Have they seen you?"

"Are you saying there is something gay about the way I dress?"

Sharpay strolled up, laughing as she overheard the conversation. "There is nothing NOT gay about the way you dress, sweetie."

Ryan scowled. "Why do you need a ride home, anyways?" he asked Lilly as they began walking out of the school.

"Uh, because I don't want to take the bus, duh!" Lilly said quickly. She linked her arm through Sharpay's, and the three of them made it to Ryan and Sharpay's convertible. Ryan began to drive.

"Um Lilly?" he asked.

"Yes?" she answered from the backseat.

"Why is your friend Oliver running after my car?"

Sharpay and Lilly turned around quickly. Sure enough, Oliver was sprinting after the car.

"That's not Oliver," she said quickly.

"Yes it is Lilly!" Ryan said, slowing down.

"Lilly!" Oliver was yelling. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Home!" she answered.

"Lilly, we're neighbors! We always go home together! You know I'm scared to go on buses alone!"

Sharpay scoffed. "He's scared to go on buses alone? That donut!"

"He's afraid of the bus because a lot of people leave their chewed up gum on it and he's afraid of gum." Lilly said defensively. Then she turned to yell at Oliver. "Maybe your new lover boy Troy Bolton will give you a ride!"

As fate would have it, Troy Bolton, East High's very own homecoming king, drove up in his black SUV. "Oh, did you need a ride, Oliver?" he asked. Gabriella was leaning over him, smiling out at Oliver as well.

"Sure! Thank you!" Oliver said, climbing in, sticking his tongue out at Lilly in the process.

"Oliver and TROY? My TROY?" Sharpay roared, horrified.

"Troy is GAY?" Ryan yelled.

Lilly hid her head in her hands. "Why me!!!!!!!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ryan skidded to a stop outside Lilly's house, watching in his rearview mirror as Troy's car also pulled up.

Lilly immediately jumped out, her backpack barely missing Sharpay's head. "Bye, love you, see you!" she yelled, running towards her house. The twins nodded understandingly. She had explained what Oliver had said about her in the car.

Oliver jumped out of Troy's SUV before it had even stopped, chasing after Lilly.

"Who does he think he is, messing with MY little cousin!" Sharpay screeched. Her and Ryan jumped out of the car, chasing after the two.

Troy, watching them, had the sudden impulse to defend his new friend, and followed quickly. Gabriella, who lived down the street, shrugged and went into her own house.

"Leave me alone, Oliver!" Lilly said, struggling to get her front door unlocked. Her parents worked and wouldn't be home until much later.

"No way!" Oliver said, grabbing her key and unlocking it for her. "You can't just leave school like that without telling me! That is so irresponsible and inconsiderate!"

"Don't you touch her, boy!" yelled Sharpay.

"Well, maybe I don't care what YOU think of me!" Lilly said, a sob escaping her, as she dropped her bag in the foyer and ran up the stairs. She threw herself onto her bed, grabbing Mr. Penguin, her stuffed penguin.

Oliver followed quickly, locking her door so that Sharpay, Ryan, and Troy wouldn't be able to get in. He leaned against it for a minute, taking a deep breath, and then moved to sit on the bed next to Lilly.

"What's wrong, Lill?" he asked, patting her back awkwardly.

She just sobbed harder, burying her face into her pillow. "I hate you," she said.

Oliver laughed, "You could never hate me, Lill."

"Stop calling me Lill when I'm upset with you!"

Oliver stopped laughing. "What's wrong?"

"I'm unattractive and undateable!" Lilly wailed.

Oliver's hands clenched into fists. "Who said that? I am going to kick their ass!"

Lilly sat up, looking at Oliver curiously. "Well, it is going to be pretty hard to kick your own ass, Oken."

"What! I never said – Oh."

Lilly punched him. "See, you said that."

"Yeah, but…it was just so that Chad idiot would stop liking you!" Oliver said, wincing at how silly he sounded. "He's stupid, has hair like a girl, and I could tell he just wanted to…get in your cheerleading uniform, whatever that means!"

Lilly gaped at him. "You have no right to interfere with my love life!"

"I do too! I'm the one who has to take the guy out to a restaurant later to prove if he's cheating on you!"

Lilly paused. "Okay, you might have a slight point there. But why did you have to tell him that you have a huge crush on Miley? You didn't even tell me that, and I'm your best friend!"

"I never said that!"

"Oh…" Lilly said. "I feel better. Can we hug?"

"NO!" yelled Oliver. Lilly ignored him, throwing her arms around his waist and burying her face in his neck. Oliver blushed bright red, his arms hanging limply at his sides.

"Girls, ewww!" he groaned.


	4. Chapter 4

Ryan, Sharpay and Troy were standing in the hallway, their ears pressed to Lilly's bedroom door.

"I can't hear anything!" Sharpay hissed.

"Well, I can't either!" said Ryan.

"Do you guys smell chocolate chip cookies?" asked Troy.

"Oh my god!" Sharpay squealed. "Do you think Aunt Barbara made cookies?" She immediately turned, running into the kitchen. Sure enough, there was a tray of homemade chocolate chip cookies sitting on the counter. Quickly tossing aside the note that said, _'Love you Lilly, hope you first day went well! See you at 8!'_, Sharpay grabbed two cookies.

Ryan and Troy, who had followed her, grabbed cookies of their own. Ryan moved to the fridge, pulling out a carton of milk.

Troy broke the silence. "Should we really be eating Lilly's cookies?" he asked. "It seems like she's had a hard day and I don't want to make it worse…"

"Relax," said Sharpay. "There's still over a dozen left!"

"Anyways," said Ryan, "What did Oliver really tell you about Lilly?"

"I'm not even sure," answered Troy. "He mumbled something about her not being housebroken and not dressing like a girl."

The twins visibly relaxed. "Oh, that stuff is true," Sharpay commented. "Speaking of, don't you think Ryan dresses like he's gay?" she asked.

Troy choked on his cookie. He looked towards Ryan, heat spreading over his body as he took in the younger boy, swiveling in a stool near the counter. "No? I mean, unless…does he want to look gay? I uhhh no he doesn't."

"Oookay," Sharpay said. "You're weird."

Ryan sighed a little, turning to Troy. "I am gay, you know," he said, his tone challenging.

Troy frowned. So Ryan actually was gay? Then, did those winks mean…? "Oh, cool, man, I don't judge!" Troy said quickly. "I like girls."

"What?" Sharpay said. "Who asked you? You're Troy Bolton, we know you like girls! And we know, sooner or later, you're going to fall in love with me!" she sighed dreamily. "Oh my gosh, I have to go call my friend London and tell her about this latest development in our love story, Troy!" She grabbed her cell phone from her purse and ran out of the room.

Troy groaned. "Development in our love story?" he said incredulously.

Ryan grinned. "I guess the whole girls throwing themselves at your feet comes with being the most popular guy in school, huh?"

"Guess so," said Troy, smiling back. Ryan's smile was so infectious. "Do you have a lot of homework?" he asked.

"No," answered Ryan. "I mean, it was the first day."

"Oh yeah," Troy said. "Want to hang out for awhile?" he asked, thinking about how boring it would be to go home and wait for his parents to come home.

"Sure!" Ryan said. "Lilly has a lot of cool video games, want to play?"

"YOU play video games?" Troy asked, shocked.

"I may be gay, but I'm still a teenage guy…" Ryan said.

"Well…sure!" Troy said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

An hour later, Lilly and Oliver were still in her room. Oliver was laying on her bed, playing catch with a stuffed animal, while Lilly was looking at Amber and Ashley's pictures on Facebook.

"Lilly, I'm hungry!" Oliver whined.

"Oh yeah!" she exclaimed. "First day of school cookies! Let's go!"

"Do you hear that?" she asked as they made their way down the stairs. "Are there people in my house?"

They ran downstairs. Lilly skidded to a stop as she saw Troy and Ryan, sitting in her living room, playing Mario Kart, and Sharpay lounging in an arm chair, chatting on her cell phone.

"EAT MY DUST, PRINCESS PEACH!" Troy yelled, pressing buttons on his controller frantically.

"IN YOUR DREAMS, DONKEY KONG!" Ryan screamed back. What Lilly found strange was that even though there were two long couches, Ryan and Troy were pressed against each other in the middle of one, Ryan's right arm and leg aligned with Troy's left arm and leg.

"Are you guys still here?" she asked. Nobody responded.

Oliver entered from the kitchen carrying the cookies and milk. "Are you guys playing Mario Kart? ALRIGHT!" he cheered, diving onto the couch, right between the two boys. "Why are you guys sitting so close?" he asked, elbowing them. "Shove over!"

Lilly rolled her eyes. Oliver really was _such_ a donut sometimes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that night, after everyone had left and Lilly had had dinner, finished what little homework she had, and washed up for bed, she noticed that her cell phone was blinking with a voicemail alert. Seeing that she had missed a call from Miley, she pressed two on her speed dial to call her back.

Miley picked up on the first ring. "Where have you been, Lill, I was going to see if you were okay after that whole Ollie thing!"

Lilly frowned. Miley _never_ called Oliver 'Ollie'. Oliver never let anyone but Lilly get away with it. "Oh, uh, he apologized, its cool," she said.

"Still, for him to even say it! No amount of apology would make _me_ feel better," Miley continued.

"Yeah, you're not helping," Lilly complained. "Besides, I think it was just because he doesn't like Chad."

"Good thinking on Oliver's part, huh?" Miley said. "I couldn't have come up with a better excuse myself!"

"I think he meant it. Can we talk about something else?"

"Sure…guess who convinced her daddy to let her audition for the musical?"

"Oh awesome! I'm so excited for you!"

"Thanks. Are you still going to try out for cheerleading?" Miley asked.

"Maybe…What I really want to do this year is try to get on the high school newspaper."

"Ohh, that'd be perfect, Lill. You love to write!"

"Yeah, plus I have a lot of questions. This might be a good way to get some answers."

Miley laughed. "Can I tell you a secret, Lilly?"

"Of course, Miles!"

"Okay, well, I wasn't going to say anything, because I didn't know how he felt but…now that Chad told me…well, I LIKE OLIVER!"

Lilly fell off her chair in a thud. "Miley say whaaaat?"

"I know, I know, he's goofy, and weird, but he's kind of sweet, you know? And I think he really likes me!"

Lilly rolled over on the floor, hitting her head against the foot of her desk. "He does?" she parroted back.

"Yeah, I mean he told Troy, who he barely knows, so he must think about me a lot. And he's _always_ flirting with me. And did you know we talk on the phone until like 2 AM every night?"

"You do?" Lilly was flailing on floor, trying to get up, but she kept slipping on her rug.

"Well, okay, it was just one night, but it has to mean something!"

"Miley, I think you should think about this. Do you really want to ruin your friendship with him? And I don't think he really told Troy –,"

"Of course he did, Lilly! Can you believe I wasted all that time liking Jake and randoms when Oliver was right beside me? How romantic!"

"I just…can't really see you guys together."

Miley paused. "Thanks for being so supportive."

"I'm sorry I just…have trouble seeing Oliver in a relationship, I guess. I don't know, I just feel weird about this whole thing."

"Okay, well, Jackson's yelling so I have to go, but please try to think about this for me, Lill, you're my best friend, I need your support!"

"I'll try, Miley."

"Goodnight!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That night, Lilly dreamt that Miley was being attacked by giant gummy worms, Ryan and Troy were frolicking in a field of daisies, and Oliver, in a peter pan outfit and tights, was trying to slay a dragon named Chad.


	5. Chapter 5

Lilly sighed as she trudged down the deserted sidewalk. In her opinion, it was way too early in the morning for a person to be forced to go to school. Now that school was further away, she had to leave home at 7:30, instead of the usual 7:55.

As she approached the bus stop, she was unsurprised to see that Oliver was not there yet. That boy seemed to have even more trouble getting up in the morning than she did, which was saying a lot.

Shivering slightly in the early morning breeze, she let her backpack drop to the sidewalk. She was eyeing it, trying to determine if it would be bad to sit on it, when she heard Oliver's distinctive voice.

"Shit, shit, I'm late!" he was mumbling as he sped towards the bus stop. In the distance, Lilly could see the bus approaching, and she couldn't help but smile at Oliver's antics.

"Hey sleeping beauty!" she simpered when he was near enough to hear her. He rolled his eyes as he came to a stop, bouncing on the heels of his feet.

"Hey Lils," he said. "Ready for another adventure filled day at East High?"

"Oh yeah, because I love school so much," Lilly grumbled as the two began to climb the stairs of the bus. Their stop was one of the first ones, so the bus was relatively empty. Lilly climbed into a seat near the back, Oliver clambering in after her and blocking off the aisle. "On the other hand, its Friday, which means the torture will be over soon! Any big plans for the weekend?"

"Well, I talked to Miley last night, and she mentioned something about going to the mall or movies, and then I think my Uncle John is coming for dinner Sunday," Oliver explained.

Lilly tried to suppress the stabbing sensation she felt in her gut. "What time did you talk to Miley?" she asked, trying to keep her voice calm.

"Hmmm, around midnight?" Oliver said. He must have misread her expression or something, because he felt the need to clarify the statement. "On AIM, not on the phone."

"Oh…well, anyways, I'm going to the mall, too, with Ryan," Lilly said.

"Cool, well, what day should we all go, then?" Oliver asked.

Lilly shrugged. "Are you sure you and Miley don't want to go alone?" she asked.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Lilly, don't be stupid."

Lilly grinned. "How about Saturday then?" she asked. "Around one?"

"Sounds good," Oliver mumbled, as he pulled his backpack off the floor and into his lap. "Oh, man, where did I put my lunch???"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Troy eyed the paper on the bulletin in front of him thoughtfully, a pen dangling carelessly from where he clenched the top half between his teeth. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Chad until the boy elbowed him in the side.

"What are we looking at, dude?" Chad asked.

"It's the sign up sheet for musical auditions," Troy said, sighing.

"I can clearly see that…." Chad said. "Why are you staring at it like it is about to tell you the meaning of life?"

Troy sighed again.

"Dude, stop being so melodramatic!" Chad laughed. "You and Gabby will try out, Ryan and Sharpay will try out, you'll find some way to best Sharpay – ,"

"But what if I don't want to try out with Gabby?" Troy asked, pouting. "Chad don't you ever wonder what things would be like if -,"

"Stop right there," Chad said, narrowing his eyes. "Every time you say that sentence, I get dragged into some crazy musical adventure where you push your boundaries, and weep, and all kinds of other insane shit. For my sake, for Gabby's sake, for your own sake - just say no." With that, he elbowed Troy again and went off down the hallway.

Troy sighed and returned to eyeing the paper.

Suddenly, he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. Turning his head, he found himself staring into Ryan Evans' clear blue eyes. "Hey man, you okay? I kind of need to get to that sign up sheet sometime in the next year."

Troy sucked in a deep breath, smiling. "Oh yeah, sure, sorry," he mumbled, moving a little to the left.

Ryan stepped in, removing a glittery pink pen from behind his ear. Carefully, in neat cursive, he wrote his name and Sharpay's name on the sheet. Their shoulders touched, and Troy pretended to be engrossed in the week's lunch specials that were advertised on the board in front of him.

"Thanks, Troy!" Ryan chirped, stepping back. He put his hand on Troy's shoulder again. "Whatever it is, Troy, don't worry too much about it. Things have a way of working themselves out."

Troy looked at the hand, trying to come up with something to say back. Ryan blushed, ducking his head a little, then smiling.

"See you around!" he said, sauntering off.

Later, Troy wouldn't remember moving or writing his name on the audition sheet under Ryan's. He would just learn from Gabriella that he indeed, in some trancelike state, had done so.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Lilly!" Miley exclaimed as soon as Lilly had set her cafeteria tray down. "I need your help!"

Lilly smiled at her friend, plopping down into a cafeteria chair. "Tell Madame Lilly what ails you," she cackled.

Miley stared at Lilly, her eyes wide. "Lilly, I asked Ollie to go the mall with me, but he didn't get the hint! He just told me you're coming, too!"

"Um, yeah," Lilly answered, uncomfortable. "Yeah, I was going with Ryan, anyways, so we just figured, the more the merrier."

"Girl, what am I going to do with you? Remember what we talked about yesterday?" Miley asked, raising her eyebrows meaningfully. "Please, please, Lill, make an excuse not to come!"

"Why can't you just ask him yourself?" Lilly said. "Tell him it's a date or whatever!"

"Girl, you so crazy! You know a girl can't do a thing like that…I have to make HIM come to ME!"

"So you're plotting behind his back?" Lilly asked. "There are so many girl rules I don't understand!"

"Yeah, Lill, you have a lot to learn…anyways, pretty please, for me? I'll give you two pairs of Hannah shoes!"

Lilly paused for a moment, trying to think of any way she could object. Miley was pouting, her eyes wide and soft and sad. "Of course I'll do it!" she said, pushing her lunch tray aside.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'He's gone from winking to touching my shoulder,' Troy thought as he was changing into his gym clothes that afternoon. 'This is bad…hot, but bad…His pink lips match his pink pen – what is wrong with you Troy? Get a grip! It's just, he's so sensitive. And his hands are so soft -," He stopped as that Oliver kid came up and opened the locker next to him.

"Hey, man," he said. "Fancy running into you here," Troy joked, referring to their locker room conversation the day before.

Oliver glared at him. "What do you want, more dirt to tell Lilly?"

Troy was startled. "Look, I'm really sorry about that. I took things out of context. I was just trying to help Chad out – It won't happen again."

"It's cool," Oliver said. "I can be a donut, too, sometimes, or so I am told. It's just, being best friends with girls is harder than it looks some times."

Troy snickered at the other boy's forlorn expression. "You're such a kid sometimes, Oliver," he said, whipping his towel at him as he walked out.

He could feel Oliver's scowl as he followed. Kid or not, Oliver's goofy antics always seemed to brighten his day.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Not it. Not it. Not it,' Lilly thought as she dug around in her locker for her math book after school. How was it possible for her locker get be this messy on the second day of school?

"OUCH!" Ryan yelled as a stray notebook landed on his shoulder. He was sitting on the floor, leaned back against the locker next to hers, with his feet stretched out in front of him. "Lilly, that hurt!"

"Yeah, well, life hurts," Lilly grumbled, "Get a helmet."

"What crawled up your keister and died?" Ryan asked, looking up at his blonde cousin. "I miss those days before teenage angst, when you'd just crawl into my lap, all chubby, and make little cooing noises."

Lilly didn't even look up from her locker. "Ryan, that never happened. You're only one year older than me. Besides, you know Sharpie and I totally matured way before you."

"Whatever, Pepper-Ann."

"Mama's boy."

"He totally is!" a third voice exclaimed. Lilly pulled herself out of her locker to stare at Gabriella. "A Mama's boy, I mean," she explained.

"Um, hi," Lilly answered.

Ryan looked up at Gabriella expectantly. "What's up?" he asked.

"This is kind of embarrassing," Gabriella started. "I was just wondering if you wanted to audition for the musical together…a joint piece."

"What about Troy?" Lilly asked, before Ryan could.

Gabriella sighed, her eyes tearing up slightly. Her lower lip trembled. "I don't know, he signed up without me. Things have been weird with us lately. I just hurt so much, and I need to lose myself in my singing."

"She's good," Lilly commented, returning to her locker search.

Ryan scratched his head and then ran his hand through his blonde spikes. "Sorry, Gabby, you know I'd love to help, but Sharpay would pretty much shoot me if I didn't audition with her."

"I understand," Gabby said, choking back a sob.

Ryan was distracted as he watched Lilly's friends, Miley and Oliver round the corner, laughing about something. He was pretty sure Lilly heard them, but she seemed to burrow deeper into her locker instead of greeting them.

"Lilly, Miley told me how you can't go to the mall anymore!" Oliver said when he had reached the blonde. "That sucks!" He stared at Lilly for a reaction, or rather, at Lilly's back.

Ryan narrowed his eyes. He was pretty sure Lilly had just told him fifteen minutes ago that she and Ryan were going to the mall the next afternoon.

Gabby cut him off. "Oliver, do you sing?" she asked in a sultry voice. "I'm sure a big, strong guy like you has excellent…lung capacity."

Ryan rolled his eyes, and he was pretty sure he heard a muffled groan from Lilly-inside-the-locker.

Oliver looked confused. "Nah, can't say I do," he flirted. "But I've got plenty of other talents."

"Oh that's too bad," Gabby said. 'I was looking for a…partner."

Miley stepped forward, eyes flashing. "Well, I'm pretty sure if he needed a …singing partner…he'd ask me!" she said, yanking on Oliver's arm.

Gabby stepped forward as well. "I wouldn't be so sure about that, Texas," she gritted out.

Oliver looked alarmed, and stepped back out of arms reach quickly. "Lilly, help," he whispered loudly and to the side, cupping one hand over the side of his mouth, as if he was telling her a secret. "Crazy diva alert!"

Lilly pulled herself up, brushing aside some of her long hair, and turned to face Miley and Gabriella. "Guys, the kid sounds like a frog dying when he tries to carry a tune. Believe me, neither of you is missing out."

Miley and Gabby looked slightly embarrassed, saying quick "sorry's". Gabriella took off down the hall.

"Oh, Lillyyyyy," Oliver trilled. "What were you looking for in your locker?"

"My math book," Lilly said, darkly.

"This math book?" Oliver asked, pulling it from his backpack. Ryan tried not to laugh, he really did, but the murderous look on Lilly's face and the glee on Oliver's had his rolling on the floor, afraid he'd wet his pants.

Lilly stood scarily still for a moment, her mouth opening and closing, and Oliver took that as his opening. "I'm sorry, Lill, I had to make sure you wouldn't try to leave school without me again. You know how I feel about the bus!"

"Wow," Ryan said, thoughtfully, as he watched Lilly attempt to shove Oliver into her locker. "So Lilly and Sharpay do share some of the same genes…I'd always wondered."


	6. Chapter 6

Saturday morning, Lilly was startled out of sleep by the loud sounds of "Soulja boy".

"Why did I let Oliver make that his ring tone?" she grumbled as she dug around for her phone. She dug through her comforters, finally finding it on her nightstand.

"What?" she growled, snapping the gray razor open. "Do you have any idea what time it is, Oken?"

"Almost noon," Oliver answered dryly.

"Shit, seriously?" Lilly asked as she flopped back down onto her bed. "Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"Don't know, Lill. Your mom's outside mowing the lawn."

"Oliver, stop perving at my mom out of your window. You are so creepy."

"I'm not! I'm just admiring her…lawn mowing technique."

"Pervert."

"What are you doing today, dork?"

Lilly wracked her brain, trying to remember what Miley had told her to say. "I'm babysitting my niece."

"Okay, well if you change your mind, Miles and I are going to the mall around four. Bye Lills!"

"Bye Ollie!" Lilly hung up the phone, and then flipped it open to dial Ryan.

"Hiya sunshine!" Ryan exclaimed.

"It's too early for you, Evans. Are we still on for the mall?"

"Of course, darling!"

"Okay, pick me up between 12:30 and 1…I want to be done shopping by like…four."

"Does this have anything to do with Oliver?"

"No."

"You suuuuure?

"Bye, Ryan."

"Bye starshine!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You're giving Lilly a make over?!" Sharpay squealed. "No way! How did you get her to agree?"

"I have my ways!" Ryan said, attempting to look mysterious by sweeping a multi-colored scarf over his face and shoulder. Then, he grinned at her, pulling a blue beret onto his head. "Wanna come help, twin?"

"Is that even a question? Mall AND Makeover!" Sharpay asked excitedly, digging through her closet for her boots. "Purple or white, Ry?" she asked.

"Definitely the white! Way too cute."

"Want to borrow the purple?"

Ryan rolled his eyes in response. "I'm going to go see if Mom bought the yoga mat I wanted."

"You do that, Ry. I'm going to call Gabby and the girls and see if they want to come."

"You just want Troy to come."

"And why wouldn't I?" Sharpay squealed. "Have you seen me today? I look way too cute!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Miley walked into her house just after noon, her father close behind her. "Yes! I'm so excited that the sound system was malfunctioning!"

"Gee, Miles, I'm glad that the fact that machinery that cost me hundreds now needs to be fixed, meaning I'll be spending hundreds more, makes you happy," her dad answered.

"I know, I'm sorry Daddy, I didn't mean it like that! But I'm going to the mall with Ollie today, and now that my Hannah rehearsal is cut short, we can go earlier, maybe even see a movie after!"

Robbie-Ray studied his daughter carefully. "Are you interested in that donut?"

Miley blushed. "No Daddy, we're just hanging out!"

"Whatever you say, Miles."

Miley was already in her room, calling Oliver.

"Hey, Ollie…Want to meet at 1 instead of 4?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lilly was on her driveway practicing her skateboard tricks when Ryan's jeep pulled into view. She flipped the board up into her arms, stepping into the grass as he drove onto the driveway.

The passenger side window rolled down, and Sharpay beamed out at her. "I can't believe you're letting us update your wardrobe! I'll finally be able to tell people we're cousins!"

"My style isn't that bad," Lilly grumbled, hugging her skateboard to her chest self-consciously.

Sharpay eyed her blue and green striped sweater and brown leggings. "Sure, Lilly, if you're twelve."

"Whatever," Lilly said, climbing into the backseat and ruffling Ryan's hair. "Drive, twinsies, drive!"

Ryan laughed as he put the car in reverse. "I hope you don't mind, Sharpay invited the world to come with us."

"I did not!" Sharpay scoffed. "Just Gabby, Kelsi, Chad…and Troy Bolton!"

"That Gabby chick gives me the creeps!" Lilly exclaimed.

Ryan snorted. "You and Sharpay seem to have more and more in common every day."

The drive to the mall took fifteen minutes. Troy and the gang were already waiting in the food court when the blondes arrived. After the teens greeted each other, the group headed to Emily's, a popular, upscale boutique.

Ryan and Sharpay immediately began going through the rows, tossing things backwards as Lilly frantically attempted to catch them.

"Velvet? Lace? PINK? Ruffles? SEQUINS? What are you guys thinking?" Lilly protested as she went.

"I shop here all the time!" Gabby exclaimed. "I promise you'll really like it, Lilly. Give it a chance?"

Lilly scowled. "I appreciate what you're all trying to do, but there are some guys out there who actually appreciate my style!" she exclaimed.

"Sure there are," Sharpay said, patting her head. "Just not any ones we actually want to see you with. Trust us, dear."

"And I promise, we'll only pick out stuff that still looks Lilly-ish!" Ryan promised, tugging her ear.

"Fiiiine."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lilly sighed as she looked into the mirror. She was wearing a skintight black halter top with sequins on it and black leggings. Sharpay had pulled half her hair back. She tugged at the hem of the shirt self-consciously. This was the twentieth outfit she had tried on, and although she had loved some of the other ones, this one was really revealing, and made her feel chubby.

"Ry?" she called softly. "You out there?"

"I'm here, Lilly. Open the door."

"I look stupid."

"Lilly."

Lilly opened the door slowly. Ryan jammed himself through the small opening, until he was in the changing room with her. "Lill," he said softly. "You look great!"

Lilly smiled tentatively. "You really think so? I kind of like this top…"

"You look hot, seriously."

Lilly grinned, and then threw open the door. Sharpay, Gabby, and Kelsi cheered. "Lilly, you look adorable!" Sharpay yelled. "Do I know fashion or do I know fashion?"

"Yeah," Kelsi said, grinning. "Chad, come here!" she called, winking at Lilly. "Don't you think Lilly looks great? Come on, girls, let's go find Lilly some jewellery."

Lilly blushed as the girls walked off and Chad came into the main fitting room area. "Wow, Lilly," he said, smiling warmly. "You really do look great…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Miles, if you know that shirt is your size, I don't see why you have to try it on!" Oliver commented as Miley dragged him towards the fitting rooms at Emily's boutique.

" Sweet nibblets! Boy, just because it's my size, does not mean it will look good!" Miley growled.

"Oh hey, Oliver!" he heard a voice call. Gabriella, Kelsi, Sharpay, Ryan, and Troy were standing in the entrance to the fitting room. Gabriella had called out to him.

"Hey guys!" Oliver exclaimed. He looked at Ryan. "Looks like you ended up coming to the mall without Lilly, huh?" he commented as he allowed himself to be dragged past the group. "Sorry, Miley is in a bit of a hurry to try on this shirt she found!" he explained.

He had just enough time to register that Ryan was making a panicked face before he looked forward towards the dressing rooms in front of him and saw something that made his jaw drop.

Lillian Rose Truscott, his best friend since preschool, was standing in the dressing room, wearing some kind of – tank top thing – that showed off – cleavage – when did Lilly get breasts? – and tight pants – with Chad – pervert Chad's hands – hands on Lilly – Lilly's cheek – touching Lilly –

"LILLY!" Oliver yelled. Lilly snapped out of her daze, looking towards Oliver. When her eyes met his, she took on a guilty expression. "Lillian Rose Truscott, this is low, even for you. Lying to your best friends so you could come to the mall with your new friends? That's rich."

"Look, man, I think you need to calm down a little," Chad said. Oliver could only focus on the fact that his hand was now on Lilly's shoulder. Her very naked shoulder.

"Don't tell me how to talk to her," Oliver growled. "I've known her for twelve years, that's a lot longer than you've known her. And Lilly, I didn't know Chad was your niece!"

"Oliver, let me explain, you big donut!" Lilly said.

"No, I don't think you need to explain!" Oliver snapped, getting in Lilly's face. He was staring down at her, using his height to his advantage, and he was close enough to see Lilly's pupils dilate with anger and her cheeks begin to get red. "I get it. Miley and I aren't cool enough for you anymore, huh? Just because we're not star basketball players? You hardly know Chad! I told you to stay away from him! How could you go behind my back like this?"

"So what, Oliver?" Lilly yelled. "You aren't my keeper! I can hang out with whoever I want!" She took another step forward, shoving Oliver's chest with both hands. "I never say anything about the girls you date!"

"You're impossible!" Oliver yelled. "You want to date this clown? Fine, go ahead, but don't come running to me when he cheats on you, because he will! And what are you wearing? Auditioning to be a stripper later? Because I bet Hooters wouldn't even hire you!"

Oliver knew he had overstepped the second the words left his mouth. Lilly had a lot of hang ups, and he knew she was really self-conscious about her appearance at times, especially because her mom was so attractive.

Lilly's face fell and she backed into her dressing room quickly. Oliver expected this, so he caught the door as she tried to close it, shoving his way in with her. As soon as he was in, he locked the door behind him. He could hear Chad and Miley knocking frantically, followed by the sound of a saleswoman, telling them quite sternly, that they had to leave. He pressed his ear to the door until he heard their footsteps walking away.

Oliver took a deep breath and turned away from the door. Lilly was in the corner, hugging herself. "Oliver, get out, I need to change," she said carefully, her lip trembling.

"Oh, Lill, no!" Oliver said, softly, trying not to antagonize her.

"Fine, I'll just change anyways," Lilly said firmly, reaching down for the hem of her shirt. Oliver watched her pull it up, revealing her soft stomach. When she reached her chest, however, she let out a ragged breath and pushed it back down. "Ollie," she breathed. "I can't do it with you in here." She looked at him helplessly.

Please don't cry, Oliver thought to himself, just as big fat tears started rolling down her cheeks. He stepped forward quickly, wrapping his arms around her. She buried her face in the center of his chest, and he began to twirl the ends of her hair around his fingers to soothe her. "Lilly, I didn't mean any of it, I promise. A guy would have to be retarded to cheat on you."

Lilly choked on a sob. "Lu-kiss every girl did."

"Again, retarded," Oliver answered, wishing he had kicked the guy's ass when he had the chance.

Lilly calmed down after a few moments, stepping back sheepishly. "Sorry, Oliver," she said stiffly. "I'll just change out of this stupid shirt. What was I thinking, huh?" she tried to fake a smile.

Oliver sighed, stepping forward. "Lilly, honestly, you look nice. I was just being stupid because you said you couldn't come to the mall and then you were here with other people."

It was Lilly's turn to sigh. "Oliver, I just thought it would be too embarrassing to tell you I was coming to the mall to get a makeover from Ryan. And I thought you and Miley were busy until four – I would have called you then if I was still here."

Oliver stepped forward, suddenly feeling awkward in the tiny room. "Lill, you look great no matter what you wear," he said, pulling her arms away from where they were hugging her body. "Stop covering yourself up like that."

"No, I don't."

"Lilly."

"I'm not pretty, like Sharpay, or Gabby, or Miley," Lilly said.

"Why, because you don't wear hoochie clothes or tons of make up?" Oliver said, getting slightly angry. "Those things aren't what make girls pretty."

"Oliver, you're impossible! Those are the kinds of girls guys go for!"

"Well, I want you with a guy who wants you for your personality, not just your looks!" Oliver growled.

"Don't argue with me, I want a guy like that too!"

"Well, good!"

"Fine."

"What are we fighting about again?"

"I don't know. Go wait outside while I change."

"Okay. But you're pretty!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The rest of the teens sat on benches near the store entrance, looking at each other awkwardly. After being escorted out by the manager of Emily's, they had taken seats directly across the store to wait for their friends.

"Think they'll be okay?" Kelsi asked finally, breaking the silence.

"Oh, please," Miley said, waving her hands. "Those two fight more than Uncle Earl's prize pigs. They're both quick to explode and quick to make up."

"I hope so," Sharpay said. "This is the second time Oliver has made her cry this week. It's really starting to make me angry."

"Yeah, I agree, guy is a real jerk," Chad said, his lips pressed together tightly.

Troy leaned towards Ryan, who was sitting next to him, and said softly, so the rest of the group couldn't hear, "Do you think they're into each other?"

Ryan grinned back, his eyes twinkling. "I was wondering if anyone else would catch on! I've thought those two would end up together ever since they were four and fighting over who got to sit next to me at Lilly's birthday parties."

Troy laughed. 'Teen angst – why does it have to be so hard?"

"Oh, you're some kind of love expert, is that it?" Ryan teased.

"Just call me Dr. Love."

"Well, Dr. Love, do you see any romance in my future?"

Troy regarded Ryan seriously, head tilted to the side. "I'm sorry, Ry, is it hard, being gay and all?"

"Not really, it's just, I've had a hard time meeting other gay guys. I was kind of thinking about checking out this gay club tonight, but…I don't know, the whole thing is kind of embarrassing."

"No, its not!" Troy exclaimed. "I think it's a great idea! I can come with you – I mean, if you want."

"Really, Dr. Love? You'd spend your Saturday night playing matchmaker for me?"

"Definitely!"

"What are you boys whispering about?" Sharpay asked sharply.

"Nothing…anyone up for clubbing tonight?" Ryan answered.

"Oh! Oliver and I are in!" Miley exclaimed, licking her lips excitedly.

"Down, girl," Sharpay giggled. "Yeah, I'm in!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Ryan spotted Lilly and Oliver emerging from Emily's. To his relief, their arms were loaded with shopping bags. Ryan had worried that Lilly, in her emotional state, would forget to buy the things she had liked.

"You okay?" Sharpay asked Lilly gruffly when the pair returned. Ryan's eyes softened as he noticed that Lilly's eyes were red rimmed.

Lilly glanced up at Oliver, who brushed his knuckles against her side. "I'm good," she commented, mildly.

Miley locked eyes with Lilly, and they shared a look. Miley looked…guilty? "Um, does Oliver need an explanation for why you were -,"

"No, Miles, I explained about how my cousin cancelled the baby-sitting and everything," Lilly said, raising her eyebrows meaningfully and smiling. Oliver seemed oblivious to the weirdness.

"Anyone hungry?" he asked.

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Come on, guys, lets get this donut a donut!" she said, dumping her shopping bags all over her Ryan.

Sheesh. Cousins.


	7. Chapter 7

Troy looked in the mirror, smoothing down his black button down shirt and admiring how it flattered his toned arms. His hair was flopping a little too much to one side, but really, you couldn't have everything, and overall, he was pleased with how he looked.

For the millionth time in the last four hours, he asked himself exactly what he thought he was doing. It was one thing to befriend Ryan, another to get excited tingles when they talked, but offering to help him find a guy? What was he thinking? What did he know about hooking up gay guys? This was a little beyond the call of friendship, wasn't it?

Gabriella was probably going to kill him as it was, because she had taken a strong disliking to Miley Stewart and didn't want him to hang out with her. Troy had tried to explain that it was all for Ryan, but Gabby didn't seem to buy that him and drama boy had become such close friends.

Still, there was something about Ryan that made Troy want to make him happy. Ryan was a great guy and deserved a sweet boyfriend who understood that. So Troy had to at least make an effort.

And then, maybe the guy would stop giving Troy such sappy looks, and Troy could go back to thinking Gabby was the nicest person on the planet.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The gang arrived at Blue Tropics, the gay club, around 10 PM. The club was 18 and over, but Ryan and Sharpay knew the manager, the bouncer, and had lots of extra cash, so they were able to get the group in quite easily. They entered, checked their coats, and immediately found a cozy booth towards the back to pile into. After a few moments of taking in the scene around them, they began to talk.

"Come on, Oliver, I want to dance!" Miley said, grabbing Oliver's hands and dragging him away. She immediately cleared a spot in the middle of the dance floor and began grinding on Oliver, who was swaying from side to side awkwardly.

Lilly glared. There went her only chance for a boy to dance with. All the other guys were gay, it's not like they were going to hit on her!

Sharpay looked over at her and sighed. "Lilly-pad, stop pouting! It is unattractive, and your face might stick like that. Now come on girl, let's dance!"

Lilly grinned and grabbed her cousin's hand. "Sounds like a plan!" she yelled, allowing herself to be dragged onto the dance floor. Sharpay started to move immediately, all the dance classes she had taken over the years kicking in. Even the gay guys took notice, smiling and cheering her on. Lilly just laughed, allowing her cousin to swing her and dip her and grind with her, enjoying the moment.

Still, strangely enough, she was aware of Oliver at all times. She could feel his eyes on her, feel when he looked away. When she saw him looking out of the corner of her eye, she would dip lower, swing her hips more, or toss her hair back.

'What am I doing?' she thought to herself. 'It's OLIVER! I don't need to impress him!'

But she couldn't make herself stop.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Troy cleared his throat, looking across the table at Ryan. Ryan looked nervous and sweet, which was quite endearing. Troy grinned at him, trying to get the other guy to relax.

"Thanks for coming, Troy," Ryan said.

"Hey, no problem, man," Troy answered. "Listen, I'm going to go get some water." He gestured to the bar five feet away.

Just as Troy got the bartender's attention, he noticed an attractive brunette approaching Ryan. Spinning to catch a better view, he watched as the two talked shyly. Troy's eyes narrowed as the guy offered his hand to Ryan, and Ryan accepted. The two guys made their way to the dance floor.

Troy sat down on a bar stool with a thump. That was Ryan's type? Ryan didn't even know that guy, and the guy looked like a dumb jock. But fine, if Ryan wanted to just –

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked, interrupting Troy's reverie.

Troy glared at Ryan one last time before he turned to the bartender. Why was he so angry and nervous all of a sudden? "Tequila shots. Three of them," he said with conviction.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Half an hour later, Troy was angry. He was sitting at the bar, watching Ryan and Butch-boy dance, and he was enraged. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this much of an urge to punch someone. The unknown guy's hands slid lower on Ryan's hips, and Troy couldn't take it anymore. If nobody else was going to defend Ryan's honor, Troy would have to do it. The poor boy was clearly too naïve to know what the other kid was after!

He got up from his perch on the stool, downing the third shot. Then, he stormed onto the dance floor. As he walked, his eyes locked onto Ryan's blue ones, which were regarding him curiously. Ignoring the questioning gaze, he stepped forward, hand clamping around Ryan's wrist, tugging the smaller boy towards him.

Ryan fell forward with the force, and Troy used one hand to stabilize him. Butch-boy looked up at the interruption. "Hey, what's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing," Troy spit out. "I just…do you know where Sharpay is?"

Ryan and Butch looked at Troy like he had grown another head.

"She's right over there" Ryan said, pointing two feet away.

"Oh yeah, well…anyways, I think our group should stick together," Troy said, and then realized his hand was still clamped around Ryan's wrist. He let go quickly. "We shouldn't trust strange people we just met." He looked pointedly at Butch.

Ryan looked like he was going to argue. He looked at Troy, his gaze knowing, and then smiled a bit. "You're probably right, Troy," he said carefully. "It was nice to meet you, Jonathan!" He gave the other guy a brief hug and said goodbye.

As they began walking towards Sharpay and Lilly, the two girls wandered off the dance floor in the direction of the bathroom. Ryan moved to follow them, but Troy grabbed his wrist again.

He scratched his temple nervously. "Sorry I made you stop dancing…we could dance for awhile if you want…you know, so I can make it up to you."

Ryan smiled softly. "Sure, Troy," he said. He moved in front of Troy slowly, his back to Troy's front, and the two began to grind to the music.

"This okay?" he asked softly.

Troy pulled him in closer by the hips, resting his chin on Ryan's shoulder. "I'm good," he answered.

Yeah, it was definitely the alcohol affecting his behavior, Troy decided. Definitely the alcohol.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was two a.m., and Lilly couldn't feel her hands. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, because they were tingling and – wait, she couldn't feel her nose either. She giggled to herself. Who knew you could feel your nose in the first place?

Sharpay eyed her worriedly. "Lilly-pad, are you alright? You only had two coke and rums, right? Ryan will KILL me if I got you drunk!"

"Chill, Sharpie!" Lilly said, swinging her arms around her cousin and hugging her briefly. "I'm fiiine, you're fine, everything is fiiiiine. I can't believe you got GAY MEN to buy us drinks! You go girl!" She hip bumped the taller girl.

Sharpay snorted. "Clearly, everything is fine. I don't know how you could drink that stuff anyways, it was disgusting! And do you know how many calories -,"

"No, it was Malibu!" Lilly cheered. "All the pink flamingos drink Malibu! Malibu Miley!"

Sharpay stopped short and stared. "WHAT?"

Two hands came to rest on Lilly's waist from behind, tickling lightly. Sharpay started to get her pepper spray out, but Lilly smiled.

"Stop, Sharpppie, s'just Oliver," she giggled. Sure enough, Oliver's head appeared behind Lilly, and he bent to rest his chin on her shoulder.

Lilly leaned back into Oliver slightly. "Miley?" she asked, her nose scrunching a bit.

"I think she went to the bathroom or something, I'm not sure," Oliver answered.

"Ollie, I'm sleepy and the room is spinning, spinning, spinning!" Lilly said mournfully. She turned, burying her face in the space between Oliver's shoulder and neck, both of her arms wrapping around his waist.

Oliver's eyes shot open in alarm. "Do you feel sick?" he asked her quickly, one hand shooting up to check her forehead. "Is she okay?" he asked Sharpay.

"Relax, Romeo," Sharpay said coolly. "She's fine, just a little buzzed."

"Well, how much did she have?" Oliver asked.

Lilly made a mumbling sound and buried herself deeper into Oliver's chest. "Ollie, you're soft. Soft Oliver. Nice Oliver. Love you." She petted his side briefly.

Oliver grinned. "Thanks, Lill."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Two coke and rums, do you think I would let anything happen to my cousin?"

"Sorry," Oliver said sheepishly. "It's just that she's so tiny, and so her drinking too much worries me."

Even ice princess Sharpay had to smile at that. Lilly unburied her face, gasping.

"What's up, lil cousin?" Sharpay asked.

"I REALLY have to pee!" Lilly said. She grabbed Sharpay's hand with her right hand and Oliver's with her left. "Will you guys come with me?"

"No!" They said in unison, but were dragged along anyways.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Miley stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom. First, she blotted her face with a paper towel, to get rid of shine. Then, she reapplied her bronzer, touched up her lipgloss, and added a little extra mascara. Taking some anti-frizz serum from her purse, she smoothed her hair down. "Oh yeah, I look good!" she said, smiling happily.

The door to the bathroom flew open and Lilly rushed in, slamming herself into the nearest stall. Sharpay and Oliver walked in after her, stopping short at the sinks when they saw Miley.

Miley quickly tried to shove her make up into her purse. Boys were not supposed to know that girls put effort into looking good!

"Oken, what are you going in the girl's bathroom?" she growled.

Oliver had the decency to look ashamed. "I'm sorry, Miley! Lilly wouldn't take no for an answer!"

"Ooooh," Sharpay said, looking through Miley's make up. "I love M.A.C.! This blue eyeshadow is one of my favorites! Good taste, girl!"

Miley smiled. "Thanks! And Oliver, what do you mean Lilly wouldn't take no for an answer, why would she want you in here?"

Sharpay made a little sipping motion with her hand, to indicate that Lilly was slightly intoxicated. Lilly came back out of the stall, making a beeline for the sink and washing her hands quickly.

"Malibu Miley!" she cheered, giving her friend a hug and getting her wet hands on Miley's purple shirt in the process.

Miley shoved her away quickly. "You've been DRINKING, Lilly?" she asked. "What's wrong with you, don't you know that it's dangerous and wrong? It's illegal! Don't you ever listen to me? Remember last year at Tracy's party when you accidentally told Jesse McCartney he looked like Aaron Carter because you had all those jello shots? I told you, you shouldn't drink!"

Oliver looked at Sharpay quickly. "Umm, she means Jesse McMurty and Aaron Cartney, two guys from my old school…hehe, we don't know any celebrities!"

Lilly's lower lip trembled. "I'm sorry, Miley! I'm so embarrassing!" she wailed.

Oliver, who was leaning against the sinks, reached out and snagged her by the belt loop, pulling her to him. "Relax, Lill, nobody thinks you're embarrassing," he said, rubbing her arm.

"But drinking is bad and I -,"

"Ryan drinks," Sharpay said. "Would Ryan do anything bad?"

"No way!" Lilly said, her eyes wide. "My Ryan is perfect."

Miley opened her mouth, but one look from Oliver silenced her. "I love you either way, Lilly," Miley said, grudgingly.

"Okay," Lilly said, nodding. She looped her arm around Oliver's waist, and he slung his around her shoulder, squeezing her. "Can we go find my Ryan?" she asked.

The four of them left the bathroom, teasing and laughing. All four of them froze at the sight of Troy and Ryan, grinding on the dance floor. Ryan was cuddled into Troy's arms, and the two seemed lost in the music.

"Ryaaaaan!" Sharpay shrieked. "What do you think you're doing?" She started swinging her purse as she walked towards the duo. Lilly, Oliver, and Miley followed quickly, running to keep up with Sharpay's powerful strides.

Ryan looked up sheepishly. "Um…" he began. "Troy's really drunk."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I don't want anybody else! When I think about you I touch myself oooohhhh, touch myself!" Lilly and Troy sang, off key, as the gang made their way out of the club. They found the Evan's family SUV after some careful parking lot searching.

Miley, Sharpay and Oliver climbed into the backseat. Ryan helped Troy into the front seat, informing him that they would return for his car tomorrow. He then climbed into the driver's seat.

Lilly peered into the car carefully. "Where should I sit?" she asked her eyes wide. "The car is full! PLEASE, please don't make me hitchhike; haven't you seen that Harold and Kumar movie?"

Oliver laughed. "Sit here, fool," he said, using his hands to pull her onto his lap.

"Am I too heavy?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Oliver answered.

"Maybe Sharpay or I should sit in someone's lap," Miley said, frowning.

"Dude, its cool," said Oliver. "It's just Lilly."

"But, Ollie -," Miley began.

"It's Oliver," Oliver said. Then he looked down. Lilly was staring up at him, her eyes wide and alarmed.

"What?" he asked her, smoothing some hair out of her face.

"Ollie, I really have to pee."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Hey guys…hopefully you're enjoying this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it :) Anyways, it would really help me out if you would leave me some comments about what you like/don't like, and what's working or isn't working for you. Thanks so much! Happy Holidays!**


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay…I wasn't sure people were still interested, but your awesome reviews have convinced me to keep going with the story :) I promise to update again very soon…this chapter is more of a filler/background chapter, but please keep letting me know what you like and don't like, and give me suggestions on what you want to happen.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

For the second morning in a row, Lilly was jolted out of sleep by her cell phone. This time, the ring tone was "Who said" by Hannah Montana, and Lilly checked her bedside clock before answering. It was 10 AM.

"Hey Miley," she said, nervously, as she lay on her side, the phone balanced across her ear. As they were driving home from the club, Lilly had felt like her best friend might be slightly upset with her.

"Hi Lilly. Feeling okay?"

"Yeah…"

"So, um, did you have fun last night?"

"Sure, I thought it was fun. Troy is pretty hilarious. Did you?" Lilly answered in a rush.

"Yeah, I guess so. I really liked dancing with Oliver the whole night," Miley said.

"Yeah, dancing is fun! Are you okay? You sound kind of weird."

"I kind of got the vibe that you and Oliver might make a cute couple," Miley said after a long minute.

Lilly pulled the comforter up over her head, shutting her eyes tightly. "No way, Miley, Oliver and I would never like each other in a hundred years. Ew, that would be like dating my brother or something."

"Really?" Miley answered, sounding much more cheerful. "I thought maybe I was imagining it, getting jealous for no reason…And I really like him, Lilly! We just have this…connection…like when we danced and stuff."

"Uh huh," Lilly answered, her stomach tightening at the memory of Oliver's face as he pulled Lilly into his lap. "Anyways, what are you up to today?" Why was she so possessive of Oliver all of a sudden? She had probably just gotten used to it being just the two of them for so many years before Miley had moved to town.

"I'm trying to memorize some of the songs from _Wicked_."

"Oh that's right, the musical auditions are this week!"

"Yes, after school tomorrow. Will you come and watch?"

"I'm not sure, probably."

"Oh good! I'm so used to having you around when I'm singing, courtesy of Lola and all."

"No problem! Anyways, the little drummer boy in my stomach is playing, so I'm going to go see about breakfast!"

"Hahahh, you are so weird, Lills. Bye!"

"Bye!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

If Lilly was worried about things being weird with Oliver following the strange events of Friday and Saturday, she shouldn't have bothered. Monday morning, the two easily fell back into their usual routine as Lilly tried to stall the bus driver while Oliver ran down the street, trying to catch the bus. Finally, the pair was settled and the bus pulled away from the curb.

"Oken, what took you so long?" Lilly asked sternly. "I had to tell the bus driver that we couldn't leave yet because invisible ducks were crossing the street."

"Sorry, Lills, I was trying to find my lucky socks. I have an interview to work at that Starbucks stand on the beach after school."

"Oh sweet! Can you get me free white chocolate mochas?"

"No."

"Frappuccinos?"

"No."

"Did you have fun this weekend?"

"N-what?" Oliver turned to examine his blonde friend. "Yeah, it was fun. Although you know me, I would have been much happier at home with you, Miles, nachos, and Guitar Hero."

"Yeah, I felt like Lola feels at Hannah events, you know, all dressed up and playing some character that wasn't really me," Lilly commented, thinking about it like that for the first time. "It wasn't really me, but…I don't know, it was kind of cool."

Oliver grinned. "Don't let the fame change you, kiddo."

Lilly punched his arm. "And Miley says I'm the weirdo."

Grabbing her IPOD, she tucked the ear buds into her ears and hit shuffle. She spent the rest of the ride to school listening to Taylor Swift's "Teardrops on my guitar" on repeat and poking Oliver every time he almost dozed off.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The day went by quickly, endless classes and barely any time to chat with her friends, and Lilly soon found herself nervously approaching the journalism room. P.A. announcements earlier in the day had advertised that there would be a meeting for all of those interested in writing for the school newspaper after school.

She entered the classroom quietly, thankful to see Sarah sitting near the front and doodling in a notebook. She took the seat next to her.

"Hey Lilly," Sarah said. "Are you as excited about this whole thing as I am?"

Lilly nodded and smiled, even as her mind raced. Who could be excited when you were so nervous? Sarah would be awesome at this…she was a genius and passionate about tons of things, probably a great writer. Lilly was just…average.

Five minutes later, a whirlwind of a woman entered the classroom. She had on a short multicolored dress with black sleeves and cute red rimmed glasses hanging from a chain around her neck. Her hair was a short, stylish black bob.

She whirled to a stop in front of the rows of students. "Hello, minions!" She proclaimed. "I'm Mrs. Marner, the journalism and yearbook advisor. Pleased to meet all of you." She paused dramatically, her eyes narrowing and surveying all the faces in the room. "In the next two months, I challenge all of you to become journalists. I will give you a series of difficult assignments, and I will expect you to be thorough, investigative, and thought provoking with your researching, reporting, and writing. Words are your weapons, ladies and gentlemen, your pen is your sword. I expect to see all of you after school Mondays, and on the other days according to the schedule I will be passing out. After the two months are up, I will chose the six most impressive students to be part of my team. Any questions?"

Sarah raised her hand immediately. "What kinds of topics will we be writing about?" she asked.

"Sweetie, it's a surprise. But speaking of assignments, I want 1000 words on who you are by Wednesday afternoon. Pretend you're a reporter, interviewing yourself. Other than that, interpret the assignment as you wish. Anything else?" Nobody responded. "Alright, see you Wednesday!"

With that, Mrs. Marner turned and flounced out of the room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Since Lilly's meeting had ended early, she makes her way into the auditorium to watch auditions. Miley was standing on the side of the stage nervously, which Lilly took to mean she hadn't had her turn yet. Waving quickly and offering what she hoped was a reassuring smile, Lilly made her way over to where Oliver sat with Troy Bolton. When Oliver saw her, he stuck out her tongue and attempted to cross his eyes.

Lilly rolled her own, thumping the back of his head lightly with her fist.

"Hey Troy…hey loserface," she said.

Troy grinned sheepishly. "Sorry about Saturday, Lilly," he said.

"No way, I had fun!" Lilly exclaimed. "Did Ryan take you to pick up your car yet?"

"No, we're going to go after school today," Troy explained. "I didn't feel so well yesterday, so I stayed home with my mom and some chicken noodle soup. Oh, look who is up next!"

Lilly looked over at Oliver first, wondering why he hadn't said anything yet. His eyes were fixed on the floor. She ruffled his hair affectionately with one hand, then turned her attention the stage, where Sharpay and Ryan were setting up for their audition.

A woman in a red suit announced, "Ryan and Sharpay will be singing 'As long as you're mine."

Lilly looked at Troy in confusion. "That's Ms. Darbus," he explained. "The musical is called Wicked, its kind of a like a prequel to the Wizard of Oz story."

Oliver smiled. "I saw it in New York last year, when I was visiting my aunt. Its actually really awesome…although, isn't it awkward for Sharpay and Ryan to try out for the romantic leads?"

"Nah," said Troy. "They're used to starring in musicals, and the main characters are usually in love. Its just acting."

Lilly snorted. "Yeah, Oliver…its not like they're going to actually fall in love. You are so gross."

Oliver elbowed her.

On stage, the twins were still singing.

Sharpay:

_And just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lost all resistance  
And crossed some border line  
And if it turns out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine_

Ryan:  
_Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
Through different eyes  
Somehow I've fallen  
Under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It's up that I fell_

Both:

_Every moment  
As long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time_

Lilly clapped her hands, delighted, as they took their bow. "God, they are so amazing!" she exclaimed, clasping her palms together and holding them in front of her. "I wish I had half the talent they had, at anything."

Oliver looked at her, opening his mouth, but whatever he was about to say was lost as Miley ran over.

"Oh my God I am so nervous!" she said. Then, just as quickly, she turned and ran on stage.

Lilly turned back towards Oliver, about to ask what he was going to say, but was caught of guard at the shocked look on his face.

She turned back around and her jaw dropped.

Troy broke the silence. "Miley is auditioning with…Gabriella??"

Miley:  
_What Is This Feeling  
So Sudden And New?_

Gabriella:  
_I Felt The Moment  
I Laid Eyes On You ..._

Miley:  
_My Pulse Is Rushing ..._

Gabriella:  
_My Head Is Reeling ... _

Miley:  
_My Face Is Flushing ...  
_  
Both:

_What is this feeling?  
Fervid as a flame  
does it have a name?  
Yes! Loathing,  
unadulterated loathing ..._

_Though I do admit it came on fast  
still I do believe that it can last  
and I will be loathing  
loathing you  
my whole life long!"_

Lilly was in stitches, laughing hard as Miley and Gabriella performed the song called "What is this feeling (Loathing)", glaring at each other hatefullyand trying to out sing each other.

Oliver was laughing too. "Girls!" he exclaimed.


	9. Chapter 9

Auditions ended at 5 PM. Miley bounded over to where Lilly and Oliver were sitting. They stood to meet her, shoving their backpacks and belongings over their shoulders. Miley slung an arm around each of their necks.

"Was I awesome or was I awesome?" she asked. "I am so excited about this musical thing! When Ms. Darbus said I had to audition with Gabriella, I knew which song we should do immediately."

"You really were great," Lilly said.

"What are you up to now?" asked Miley. She released Lilly and Oliver's necks, turning to face them and walking backwards in front of them.

"I have to go to the beach for a job interview," Oliver commented.

"I'll go with you!" Miley said. "The beach is right near my house."

"I should go home," Lilly said, reluctantly. "I want to get started on that journalism article...I'll need all the time I can get."

"An article about Lilly Truscott," Oliver commented, a smirk forming on his lips. "I don't see why that's going to be hard. It would take me ten minutes."

"Oh, really, Oken?" Lilly asked. "And what would this masterpiece say?"

"Lilly Truscott is amazing, colorful, funny, talented, and pretty," he began.

Lilly blushed.

"She's also certifiably insane, talks to invisible ducks, and stinks like moldy feet. Also, she has bad taste in wigs, bad taste in guys, and-," He was cut off as Lilly slapped her hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"How rude!" she growled at him.

Oliver licked a wet stripe up her palm. Lilly immediately shoved him away, making a big show of wiping her hand off on her pants. "Gross, Oken!"

"And smoken' Oken wins again!" Oliver said, before he took off down the hallway. "See ya Lills!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ryan stood outside the auditorium, waiting for Troy. He had butterflies in his stomach, and he couldn't push down the wave of anticipation he felt at the thought of seeing the athlete again. Saturday night had been awesome, and he could totally admit that he was developing more than a slight crush on Troy. He was excited about taking the other boy to pick up his car; maybe they could hang out after or something.

Inside the auditorium, Troy was stalling, fiddling with his backpack and then shuffling his feet as he approached the exit. He really, really did not want to see Ryan again. How was he going to explain the dancing on Saturday? He was just…not that kind of guy. Not that there was anything wrong with…liking guys…he just…didn't. He was so embarrassed. He had a girlfriend, for God's sake. What had he been thinking?

"Hey Troy!" Ryan chirped.

"Hi, Ryan," Troy answered.

"Ready to go get your car?" Ryan babbled as the two made their way out to the parking lot. "I had the limo pick Sharpay up…She was so furious, but I just thought, you know, that we'd appreciate the privacy and I –,"

"Yeah, Ryan, look, about that," Troy began, nervously. "I was really out of it on Saturday and I -,"

"Hahahah, yeah, you totally were!" Ryan cut in. "Man, you were so funny. Singing cheesy 90s music and dancing and the way you faced off against Jonathan, that guy I met when-,"

"No I mean – I hope you didn't get the wrong idea about-," Troy trailed off as Ryan stopped in his tracks.

"Oh," Ryan stammered nervously. He blinked a few times, looking down at his shoes. He recovered quickly, though. "No way, Troy, no wrong idea here…I mean…thanks for coming with me, it meant a lot. And that Jonathan kid has been calling so -,"

"Wow, that's great!" Troy said happily. The pair reached Ryan's car, getting in quietly. They drove in silence for a few moments.

"So, uh…did you pick this car out?" Troy asked. The huge black SUV didn't really seem to be Ryan's style.

"Nah…its part of my Dad's effort to make me more masculine or something."

Something about Ryan's voice made Troy pause. "Is he really hard on you?" he asked.

"I don't know…he's away on business a lot…but he's a great guy. I just always feel like I am such a disappointment to him."

"Aw Ryan, I'm sure he's proud of you. I went through the same thing with my family when I wanted to do the musical and they came around."

Ryan sighed. "I know, but this is different. Its been like this my whole life."

Troy suddenly couldn't stand the frown on the other boy's face.

"Why don't we get ice cream after we pick up my car?" he said. "My treat?"

Ryan hesitated, and Troy was afraid he would say no. Finally, he smiled, "Only if its Coldstone!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, how did it go?" Miley asked, looking up from the beach chair she was sitting on as Oliver walked over to her.

"I got the job!" Oliver exclaimed. "You are looking at Career Oliver, version 2.0. The Ollie Trolley will officially be able to afford some bling!"

Miley giggled. "That's awesome! You should use your first paycheck to take your amazing, supportive friend – that's me - out to dinner this Friday."

"Sure thing, Miles."

"Somewhere fancy, like Alesandros."

"No place is too fancy for mi'lady," Oliver joked.

"Double awesome! And I have a Hannah concert that night…will Mike be making an appearance?"

"Sure, sounds good. Now, walk me home?"

"Let's move it, Oken!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ryan and Troy talked for hours, sitting on a bench in front of Coldstone's Creamery. They talked about their favorite video games, their love for pets (Ryan had a tiny dog named Pierre and Troy had a golden retriever cleverly named Puppy), and their mutual love for the popular TV show Gossip Girl. They discussed Ryan's eccentric taste in clothing and the fact that Troy hated to shop. They argued over which movies were better. Ryan's favorite was Clueless, and Troy's was Starsky and Hutch. Their ice cream was finished and the sun was starting to set before Troy realized what time it was.

"Oh, shoot, I better get home and start my homework!" Troy exclaimed.

Ryan was just as surprised to note the time. He walked Troy to where both boys had parked their cars. He was suddenly struck by how young and earnest Troy looked in the dusk, how the setting sun played over the other boys striking features.

Troy was pinned under Ryan's intense gaze. He felt like an insect under a magnifying glass.

The two boys stood looking at each other for an awkward moment before Troy cleared his throat. "See you tomorrow, Ry," he said softly, not wanting to disturb the quiet moment. Then, he got in his car and drove away, watching Ryan's small figure get smaller and smaller in the rearview mirror until it faded into the orange and purple horizon.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oliver Oken sat sprawled out on his bed that night, his math homework spread out around him. He was doodling a very intricate picture of a penguin onto the worksheet in front of him. Hopefully, his teacher would accept the little creature as an answer to the square root of 81.

Boring quickly, he pulled his cell phone out of the front pocket of his backpack. Hitting number 1 on his speed dial, he resumed his slumped position.

_Riiiiing_. If Lilly answered on the first ring, it meant she was as bored as he was, waiting by the phone, hoping for something interesting.

_Riiiiing._ If Lilly answered on the second ring, it meant she was waiting by her phone but trying to play it cool and act like she was busy.

_Riiiiing._ If Lilly answered on the third ring, it meant that she was concentrating on something and had debated about whether what she was doing was more important than the phone call.

_Riiiiiing._ If Lilly answered on the fourth ring, it meant that she had left her phone in her room and was somewhere else in her house, meaning she had to run and get –

"Hey, Oliver, sorry, I left my phone in my room and I was washing the dishes!" she exclaimed breathlessly. Oliver smirked to himself.

"No problem. What's up?"

"Nothing, just putting lotion on my hands. The dishwashing soap always dries them out! You?"

"Math, blech. Guess what, I got that job at Starbucks!"

"Aww that's great, Ollie. But I never really doubted that they'd hire you,"

"Oh yeah? Why not?"

"Because people like donuts with their coffee, you DONUT!"

"Hey! I resent that!"

"I still owed you from this afternoon."

"Fine, truce. Now, is there a reason you're calling me?"

"Can't a boy just want to hear his best pal's voice?"

"No?"

"Okay, well, there's a Mary Kate and Ashley movie marathon on TV on Thursday…You interested?"

"I am so amused that you, a teenage boy, would call and ask me that."

"The things I do for you, Lil…they scare me sometimes."

"Oh please. You're the one who cries during them! I think you almost broke my wrist with your tight grip during the end of New York Minute."

"Lilly, you promised we wouldn't talk about that!" Oliver whined.

Lilly paused and Oliver could _see_ the expression she was making in his mind, half amused, half defensive, with her nose wrinkled up. "You win, doofus. Thursday it is. Anyways, I should get back to my chores. Bye, Ollie!"

"Bye, monkeyface."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The first thing Miley did when she arrived at school the next morning was check the cast list for the musical.

**Glenda, the good witch** – Sharpay

**Wicked witch of the east** – Gabriella

**Elphaba, Wicked witch of the west** – Miley

**Fiero **– Ryan

**Professor Dillimond **– Troy

Cheering when she found her name next to one of the leads, she went in search for her best friends in order to share the news. She found Lilly by her locker.

"Hey, Lills!" she trilled.

Lilly groaned. "I hate my life. I will never be able to write this stupid article about myself by tomorrow. And can you believe how much homework we already have?"

Miley smiled sympathetically, her eyes lighting on Oliver, who was walking up to them quickly. She grinned at him and he smiled back, putting a finger to his lips to shush her. As she looked at him, confused, he tiptoed up behind Lilly, who was still ranting about how stressed she was. He grabbed the black material of Lilly's sweatshirt's hood, jerking it up and over her head and pulling it down so it covered her eyes.

"What?" Lilly squealed, twisting and flailing while Oliver held the hood over her eyes. "Oken, is that you? I know it's you, I smell cheese."

Oliver scowled, bringing his arms down so they were held across Lilly's shoulders, hugging her back to his front. Lilly quickly yanked her hood back down, a scowl over her own features as she shoved random strands of hair off her face. "I do NOT smell like cheese!" he whined.

Miley felt it was time to make her presence remembered. "No, he smells like grass and aftershave. Mmmm, mmm, good."

Lilly and Oliver gave her twin looks of confusion. Lilly stepped on Oliver's foot to dislodge his hold on her and stepped away quickly.

"Anyways, I thought you guys might like to know that I made the musical!"

"Oh my gosh, that's awesome!" Lilly said. "I'm so glad that some smart person convinced you to try out even though someone else tried to sabotage you and said smart person by saying that the smart person was only trying to get you to try out because they were trying to flirt with a certain jock."

Oliver laughed. "Alright, Lill, I can admit when I'm wrong. You did good, ok?"

Lilly just looked shocked. "You – I – you said I was right… Are you feeling ok?"

Oliver laughed and gazed down at Lilly, his expression equal parts amused and affectionate. He brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, then turned to face Miley. "What are we going to do with this one?" he asked her.

Miley laughed. "No, what am I going to do with both of you?" she replied.


	10. Chapter 10

Auditions ended at 5 PM

Gabriella caught up to Troy almost as soon as he walked into school Tuesday morning.

"Hey, Troy," she said sweetly, giving him a gentle smile.

Something in Troy relaxed at the sight of her. Gabriella was so comforting and solid, which was nice after a night of tossing and turning and waking up to the feeling that he had been dreaming of Ryan, even if he couldn't remember the dreams.

"Hey, Gabby!" he replied, looking around and then giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

She looked shocked for a second, before covering it up, and Troy immediately felt a stab of guilt. "Looks like someone is in a good mood today, Mr. Bolton!" she exclaimed.

"I know I've been distracted lately," Troy said. "But I promise, from now on, you have my undivided attention."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lilly sat at her usual lunch table, a copy of "The Pigman" by Paul Zindel resting in front of her. She had started the book last night and had been unable to put it down. The two main characters, John and Lorraine, touched something in her, they way they were so lonely and yet were able to find what they needed in each other. In a way, their friendship reminded her of hers and Oliver's.

The second the thought of Oliver passed through her mind, she sighed and shoved the book away, resting her forehead on the table in front of her, cradled in her arms. She didn't understand why he was being so _weird_ lately. Half the time, she couldn't even recognize the silly boy she had grown up with in the _teenager_ version of Oliver, changed by hormones and dating. Why did everything have to change?

A thud next to her broke her thoughts, and she looked up to see Miley throwing herself down across the table.

"Lilly," she said quietly. "I have never been so happy."

Lilly smiled. "Yeah the musical will be really fun."

Miley waved a dismissive hand in the air. "Lill, my news is so awesome it makes the musical look like a lone strawberry on a pie stand."

Lilly stared, expectantly.

"I have a date with Oliver. A real date. For Friday night. To Alesandro's!"

Lilly's stomach dropped. Her face felt hot and there was a weird rushing sound behind her ears. Finally, it was confirmed. Oliver really did like Miley. He was taking her to one of the fanciest restaurants in town, on a Friday night. And he hadn't even discussed it with Lilly. Her opinion didn't matter to him and 'Lilly and Oliver' was going to become 'Miley and Oliver'.

But Miley was looking at her carefully, and Lilly forced the biggest smile she could manage. "That's awesome, Miley! When did he ask you?"

"Yesterday, at the beach. I cannot even tell you how amazing this is. He's going to come to my Hannah concert with me after!"

Lilly bit her lip. "Does that mean Lola doesn't get to come?" she asked quietly.

"Oh, Lilly!" Miley exclaimed. "Of course Lola still gets to come! C'mon, sweetie, Oliver and I dating doesn't mean I'm going to forget about my best friend!"

Lilly resisted the urge to punch Miley, or to point out that one date didn't mean that Miley and Oliver were _dating_. Over Miley's shoulder, she saw Oliver heading towards their lunch table. Anger settled deep in her stomach. She didn't need to be anyone's third wheel.

She stood up stiffly. "That's awesome for you, Miley. Anyways, excuse me, I have to talk to Ryan about something," she said. With that, she got up, threw her trash in the nearest bin and then headed over to her cousins' table, ignoring Oliver's confused frown.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oliver frowned as he watched Lilly leave Miley sitting alone in the cafeteria. He hoped his two best friends weren't having some sort of silly fight, because he generally got caught in the middle. Sighing, he lowered himself next to Miley.

"Hey!" Miley greeted him brightly, so he assumed there hadn't been a fight. Still, Lilly could be quite sensitive at times.

"Hey, Miles. Where did Lilly go?"

"I don't know, she said she had something to discuss with Ryan."

"Oh." He caught Lilly's eye and waved. He could swear she saw him, but she ignored the gesture, looking away quickly.

He shook himself. She probably just hadn't seen him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ryan looked up as Lilly approached his table. "What's up, Cinderella?"

"Can I sit with you guys?" Lilly asked.

"Sure," Ryan answered, deciding to not pester her with questions as he took in how her bottom lip was trembling. "Sharpay, move over."

Sharpay nodded, pausing in her conversation with Chelsea to greet Lilly and move down.

Across the table, Troy and Gabriella were giggling as Troy tickled Gabby's sides and Gabby squirmed away.

"Those two are at it again?" Lilly asked softly, and Ryan turned to her and nodded.

He cleared his throat. "Yeah…don't look at me like that, Lilly. He's not gay."

"Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt," Lilly said, and Ryan was struck for a minute by how thoughtful and wise his baby cousin looked.

He smiled wistfully. "Thought I was the older one," he said.

Lilly just shrugged. Then she turned a bit. "Hey, Chad!" she called across the table. "How's it going?"

The jock looked up, an easy grin spreading over his face. "Hey, Truscott!" he exclaimed. "Think fast," he said as he tossed a bouncy rubber ball at her. Lilly caught it easily.

"Is that all you got?" she asked.

"Wow, a girl who can catch…I dig it. When are you going to take me up on that date offer?" he asked.

Lilly smiled. "Friday night, actually, if you aren't busy."

Chad grinned, even as the rest of the table got quiet. "I think I can squeeze you in."

Ryan pulled out his cell phone and texted Lilly. **What do you think you're doing?**

A minute later, he got his response. **What do you mean? I think I really like Chad.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Oliver!" Troy exclaimed as the other boy walked into the locker room before gym. "Want to come over Friday? I'm renting horror movies and having a bunch of friends over."

"Sorry, man. That sounds fun, but I'm hanging out with Miley that night."

"Oh really?" Troy asked. "I have to say, I'm a bit surprised."

"What? Why?" Oliver asked.

"Well…I just thought you know – I mean we all thought – I guess….I thought you like Lilly, you know? Like, like liked her. But here you are hanging out with Miley on a Friday night while Lilly goes out with Chad and I – its just surprising, I…" Troy trailed off at the look on Oliver's face.

"Lilly has a date with Chad?" Oliver growled.

"Sorry, I thought you knew." Troy said, following Oliver out into the gym. Oliver was heading straight towards Lilly, but the gym teacher blew his whistle.

"Okay guys, we're playing dodgeball today…this side of the room vs. this side. Here's the balls" he explained.

The game passed quickly, but Troy quickly noticed that Lilly and Oliver seemed only to have eyes for each other. Each time one of them got the ball, they would aim it only at the other. Eventually, they were the only two left on the court.

"You are going down, Oken!" Lilly growled, a big red ball clenched in each hand.

"Bring it, Truscott," Oliver answered, his eyes narrowing. Troy exchanged a worried look with Miley from where both of them sat on the bleachers.

Lilly threw both balls quickly, one after another. Oliver dodged them easily, grabbing the nearest one off the floor.

"You better improve your ball throwing skills if you're going to be dating random jocks!" Oliver yelled, throwing it back at her.

Lilly made a yelping noise as she ducked and the ball sailed over her head. She walked backwards to get it, keeping her eyes trained on Oliver as he got ready to throw the other ball at her.

"I hate you, Oliver Oken!" she yelled, and Troy watched in slow motion as both Lilly and Oliver threw their balls at the exact same time. Oliver's sailed through the air and hit Lilly's hip, causing her to double over.

At the same moment, Lilly's hit Oliver's nose with a sickening crack. The boy lost his balance, falling backwards with a heavy thud.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oliver Oken was manly enough to admit that as he blinked, lying on the floor of the gym, something wet and sticky flowing down the sides of his face, grimacing in pain, that his first thought had been 'Mommy'. He should write that on her next mother's day card.

He blinked, trying to figure out what had happened. He heard Lilly yell his name, and suddenly she was beside him on her knees, staring down at him.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Oliver. Oh my God. Oliver," she seemed to be repeating. He blinked a few more times, and then his gym teacher and the rest of the gym class were surrounding him as well.

Oliver felt woozy. He looked back up at Lilly. She was crying.

"Lilly?" he asked. He reached a hand up in her direction and she grabbed it quickly in both her hands.

"I'm sorry, Ollie. I'm sorry," Lilly was still crying. Oliver felt his own eyes filling. His mom had always told him that whenever he was little, if Lilly cried about something, Oliver would cry as well. Guess he hadn't quite outgrown that yet.

"Are you okay?" he asked, trying to figure out why that made Lilly cry harder. She brushed some hair off his face.

"Oliver," Troy said carefully. "The ball hit your nose. The nurse is coming, and then she'll check you out, okay?"

Of course, Dodgeball. Everything was coming back to him, and the pain was receding. Oliver managed to sit up, accepting the paper towels the gym teacher was thrusting at him.

"Lilly, I'm okay," he said, trying to look at her and keep his face tilted upwards to stop the bleeding at the same time. "Calm down. Look, the bleeding stopped…Its not broken or anything."

"But – but – Its all my fault!" she wailed.

Miley stepped in. "Lilly, get a grip. Oliver's fine, and it was an accident."

Oliver felt a tug on the hand that Lilly still clutched. She hiccupped on a sob as he met her eyes. He rolled her eyes at her and then stuck his tongue out.

Of course, Lilly took this as an invitation to throw herself at him for a hug, latching onto his side. "Lilly, gross!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Shut up, Oken," came her muffled reply. "Don't make me break your nose."


	11. Chapter 11

Auditions ended at 5 PM

Lilly went straight home after school, wanting to avoid the dramatic emotional rollercoaster called hanging out with her friends lately. She knew Miley had rehearsal and Oliver had his first day of work, so avoiding them was easy.

She found her mom in the kitchen, puttering around the stove.

"Mom, don't pretend you are actually going to make pizza from scratch," she said, looking at the recipe book on the counter.

"Lillian, I am perfectly capable of following a simple recipe! Look, I already made the dough!"

"Should it really be so…liquidy?" Lilly asked.

"Well…maybe I need to add more flour," her mom replied, looking slightly worried.

"Need some help?" Lilly asked.

Her mom looked up immediately. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"C'mon Lilly, I know you. You usually go straight upstairs or off with your friends. I have to beg you to hang out with me."

Lilly sighed. "Oliver isn't going to be my best friend anymore!" she blurted out, then blushed immediately.

"Oh sweetie…did you and Oliver have a fight?"

"No…He's just…a boy!" Lilly complained.

"You're just now realizing this?" her mother asked.

Lilly groaned. "And I'm a girl!" Why wasn't her mom getting this?

"So that's why you've been growing your hair out!"

"Mom…this is serious."

"I know, Lilly, I'm just trying to understand what is going on."

"He's changing, mom! He always wants to check out girls with Jackson and he watches them and girls like him and _he_ likes girls and he took my Victoria's Secret catalogue when he thought I wasn't looking to -,"

"LILLIAN!"

"Sorry," Lilly said sheepishly. "I guess I just feel like its inevitable we're going to grow apart. He's going to start dating someone, or I'm going to start dating someone and…" she shrugged, her voice breaking off. "I am so angry at him for doing this to me!"

"Lilly," Mrs. Truscott said quietly, brushing some of her daughter's hair out of her face. "You can't be mad at Oliver for something he hasn't done yet. You've known Oliver since you were in preschool…he loves you, sweetie. That's not going to go away just because he meets some girl. You guys will find a way to adjust your relationship, I promise."

"But I don't want things to be different!"

"Change isn't always bad, Lilly. You can't give up on Oliver just because you're afraid that someday in the future he'll leave you."

"Dad left," Lilly said in a small voice.

"Oh, sweetie," Mrs. Truscott said, embracing her daughter. "Baby, you can't keep everything bottled up inside like this. Talk to Oliver. Trust him."

Lilly sighed. Her mom wassuch a _sap_.

She snuggled deeper into the hug.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Miley couldn't keep the smile off her face during rehearsal that afternoon. She was going to be in a musical and the guy of her dreams was taking her out on Friday. Why had she been so worried about transferring schools again?

"Someone looks like the cat that ate the canary!" a voice said next to her. Miley turned to smile at Chad.

"I know…I'm just having an awesome week!"

"Do tell, we care so much!" Gabriella said in her 'sweet' voice. Miley narrowed her eyes. That girl had it coming. She didn't fool Miley one bit.

"Nothing I just have a date with Oliver Friday night!" Miley exclaimed. She wanted to sing it from the roof tops. She was finally going on a date with a smart, sweet, not shallow or stuck up guy.

She looked back at the gang and was confused by all the unsure looks on their faces.

"What?" she asked. "Do I have something in my teeth?"

"I don't know…Did you see him and Lilly in gym today?" asked Troy.

"Oh, the fight?" asked Miley. "I know you think Oliver is a jerk, but he isn't a bad guy or anything…He and Lilly have just been friends since they were little and they fight like siblings. He's like an overprotective big brother to her."

Chad met Miley's eyes, looking amused. "You really believe that, don't you?" he asked.

"What?" Miley asked, confused. She didn't like it when people acted like they knew something she didn't. "No, look, I know what he said about Lilly the other day, but that seriously is not him. He's a sweetheart."

Troy looked at her carefully.

"How do you know he likes you?" he asked finally.

"I don't know…he hangs out with me alone a lot, and when we went to that club, he danced with me the whole night. He's always really supportive and helpful when I have a problem. And hello, like I've been saying, we're going on a date!"

"Hmm, whatever you say," Chad said, keeping the smirk on his face. "Anyways, I'm off to basketball…see you guys around!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sharpay was annoyed. Seriously, were people who went to Starbucks, like, dumb? She had been standing in line for like, twenty minutes, listening as the guy in front of her changed his order like _eighty_ times. Coffee or tea, was it really that big of a decision?

Finally, finally, he decided to just go with hot chocolate, and Sharpay's turn came. She was shocked to find Oliver Oken at the register.

"Why, hello there, pretty lady," he said, grinning at her.

Sharpay huffed, but couldn't help smiling back at him. "Save it, Oken. I want a tall green tea, iced."

"Sure…and since I have a ten minute break I haven't taken yet, I'll sit with you while you drink it?" he said as he swiped her credit card.

"I suppose that would be acceptable," Sharpay said, sticking her nose up and walking off to find a table without waiting for Oken or the drink.

Oliver brought it to her a few minutes later, settling down across from her.

"So, what, you work here now?" she asked, genuinely curious. "Are you like…poor?"

Oliver laughed. "Sharpay! No, I'm not poor, I just wanted some extra cash. I feel like my allowance won't cover dates and stuff…not to mention video games."

"Well, why can't you like, ask your parents for more?" she asked.

"They're pretty strict about money," Oliver replied. "This just gives me more freedom."

"Oh. Well, anyways, is that the bruise from gym? I heard the story from Troy," she asked, examining the slight bruising around Oliver's nose.

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt anymore, though," he replied. "I think Lilly was more affected by the whole thing than I was, and I'm the one who got hurt!"

"My cousin is a bit…sensitive," Sharpay answered. "It's so adorable."

"Yeah, she's really caring," Oliver answered, trailing off as a thoughtful look came over his face.

"Do you remember that time at Lilly's eighth birthday when we played hide and seek?" Sharpay asked.

"Only the moon bounce came and we forgot to look for Lilly and she got so upset that she locked herself in her room?" Oliver laughed. "Oh man, I had to agree to let her ride my skateboard whenever she wanted before she agreed to come out!"

"Yeah, well it was better than the time the next year when we put make up on you and then you hid in the bathroom for an hour, crying!"

"I was NOT crying! The black goopy stuff got in my eyes!"

"What did Lilly do to make you come out, anyways?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't even remember, she just didn't make a big deal about the whole thing. She showed me how to wash it off and promised to punch anyone who mentioned it," Oliver replied.

Sharpay smiled. "You two used to remind me of me and Ryan…never could stand to be apart, but fought like hell when you were together…well except that Ryan and I were very well behaved and you guys were hooligans. But lately, you guys seem to be fighting a lot more." She looked at Oliver expectantly.

"What, Lilly and I?" Oliver asked, and then chuckled. "Don't worry, Sharpay, I have always been able to handle Lilly. Anyways, I have to get back to work." He stood and walked off, leaving Sharpay to contemplate his last statement.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Miley met Lilly by her locker the next morning, as usual. "Hey Lilly…did you get your article written?"

"Yes!" Lilly answered. Miley noted that Lilly looked much calmer and happier than she had the day before.

"Awesome, you definitely look less stressed. What did you write it about?"

"I got the idea from this talk I had with my mom…it's kind of like a profile on my inner thoughts. Like, reporter me asked myself questions about my greatest fears and hopes and stuff."

"Oh, wow, that sounds sweet! Can I read it?"

Lilly immediately hugged the paper to her chest. "No! It's really private…Sorry."

"Aw, please Lilly? We're best friends, we don't keep secrets from each other, do we?"

"I know, but it's just…it's stupid, okay?"

Miley sighed. "Okay, I'll let it go. But this means I get to pick the movie the next time we have a sleepover!"

Lilly smiled back. "It's a deal."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wednesday passed uneventfully, as did Thursday. Soon enough, it was Thursday afternoon, and Lilly found herself waiting outside Oliver's last classroom.

He came out trying to balance an assortment of papers, pencils, notebooks, and binders. Lilly rolled her eyes. "Put them away, you doofus."

Oliver looked up at the sound of her voice and grinned at her. "Hey Lill! Help me hold this stuff, will you?" he asked, shoving half of the stack into her arms.

Lilly yelped. "Oken, I am NOT your maid!"

"My mistake," he said, stopping at a nearby table to organize the stuff. Once everything was safely in his backpack, the pair began walking out of the school.

"You still coming over for the Mary Kate and Ashley marathon?" Oliver asked.

"Mhmm…did you get the barbeque flavored potato chips I like?" Lilly asked.

"Lilly, I'm not your maid," Oliver mimicked. Then he grinned, "I got two bags this time…I am so not sharing with your greedy ass."

"How was work yesterday?" Lilly asked.

"It was fun! The other kid who works when I do, Shane, is really cool. He surfs! And I spent my break talking to Sharpay."

"Not surprising. Sharpie lives at Starbucks. Did she say anything interesting?"

"Nah…well, she did tell me I was the handsomest boy ever," Oliver said, smiling wide and turning sideways to look at Lilly through his long bangs.

Lilly rolled her eyes. "She did not!"

"What's the matter Lilly, don't you think I'm handsome?"

"Stop it, Ollie. You are so weird."

Oliver let the subject drop. "Look, there's our bus!" he said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Four hours later, Lilly and Oliver had devoured both bags of chips, plus a plate of chocolate chip cookies and two glasses of milk. They had watched When in Rome and Our Lips are Sealed, and were sprawled across the couch in Oliver's den.

Oliver reached over and grabbed the remote, switching off the TV. "I need a break," he murmured.

Lilly laughed. "You are such a girl, Oken! What, do you need a break to calm your emotions?"

Oliver tossed a pillow at her, and it hit her shoulder. She threw it back at him, and he caught it and set it on her lap. She looked at it, confused for a second, until Oliver lay down on the couch, propping his head on the pillow in her lap.

Lilly stiffened up for a minute. She and Oliver were used to being in each other's spaces, but this felt strangely…intimate. Then again, Oliver seemed to think the whole thing was completely normal, so maybe she was just overreacting. She forced herself to relax, then flicked his cheek lightly to let him know she didn't mind.

Oliver was smiling up at her. "Hey," he said. "What's up?"

Lilly was silent for a long moment, looking down at Oliver. Finally, she spoke. "I missed this," she said quietly.

"Missed what?" he asked.

"I don't know just…hanging out with you, I guess."

"Lilly, I hate to break it to you, but we hang out almost all day, every day."

"I know but…it's usually never just the two of us anymore, for longer than like twenty minutes. I guess I just feel like you never have time for me." She held her breath, waiting for Oliver to laugh.

Instead, he looked thoughtful. "I know what you mean," he said quietly. "But it's not me. Every time I turn around, you're running off with Sharpay and Ryan and all their friends. You're so obsessed with being cool or whatever. Popular!"

Lilly shook her head in disbelief. "You have got to be kidding me, Oken. Is that really what you think? That I care about – that is so not it. I wasn't even talking about them. I was talking about you and Miley and -,"

Oliver snorted, "Come on, Lilly! What is this Miley complex you have? Why do you feel so inferior to her when -,"

Lilly's entire face turned bright red as she tried to shove Oliver away from her. He refused to move, reaching down blindly to grab her hand and squeeze it.

"Lilly, its okay," he soothed, rubbing circles on her palm. "I was just going to say, why do you feel so inferior when you have so much going for you?"

"She can do everything!" Lilly said bitterly. "She can sing and dance and gets good grades and she's so pretty and I just -,"

"Lilly! You're thoughtful and compassionate and athletic and I wish you would stop making everything such a competition! Why are you so – so – jealous?"

Lilly's breathing slowly calmed. "I don't know!" she said quietly, and she sounded so pitiful that all the frustration Oliver was feeling immediately melted into concern.

He quickly cleared his throat. "Anyways, we should make Thursday's into Lilly-and-Oliver hang out alone days, okay?"

"That would be good," Lilly finally answered, giving him a small smile.

They joked around for a few minutes, and then Oliver brought up what had been bothering him all day.

"Are you really going out with Chad tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes," Lilly answered. "Its something I need to do, okay? I know you're worried, but Ryan says he is a nice guy, and I believe that."

"What do you see in him?"

"What kind of question is that? I don't know…he's cute, and honest, and so uncomplicated."

"What kind of reasons are those?"

"Oliver! Please. I'm going to do this…can't you find some way to be okay with it?"

Oliver sighed. "I guess so, Lilly."


	12. Chapter 12

Oliver walked into the Stewart residence Friday night without knocking, as usual. Jackson was on the couch eating cheese fries that looked delicious.

"Oh wow!" Oliver said, plopping down next to him. "Where's that from?"

Jackson mumbled something around his fingers and the food, but Oliver couldn't make out what it was. He reached out to try some, but Jackson immediately slapped his hand away.

"OW!" Oliver yelled, snatching his hand back. "God, I just wanted one!"

"Hey Oliver," Mr. Stewart said, walking into the living room. "Miley said she'll be ready in ten minutes."

"Kay," Oliver said, distracted. He had to try some of those fries! He tried to reach _around_ Jackson, but the boy had a sixth sense or something. Eventually, he gave up and reached into his pocket for his emergency stash of M&Ms.

Twenty minutes later, Miley came into the room. She was wearing a red silk blouse thing and a knee length black skirt. She looked nice.

"Hey Miles," Oliver said. "You look nice."

"Thanks Oliver, so do – boy, are you wearing jeans?"

"Yeah, but with a dress shirt. My mom said it counts. Doesn't it count, Mr. Stewart?"

"Don't involve me in this!" Robby Rae said quickly.

Miley took a deep breath. "No, it's okay, Oliver. Let's go."

The pair walked out to Miley's limo. They were using it since they had to go to the Hannah concert after.

"Thanks for doing this!" Miley exclaimed.

"No problem," Oliver said. "I hear this place has amazing garlic bread! I'm so excited."

Miley rolled her eyes. "Boy, don't you ever think about anything other than food?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lilly examined herself in the mirror. She was wearing a denim skirt and a dark blue short sleeve shirt with a yellow tank top underneath. She had completely straightened her blonde hair and left it loose. She was also wearing her locket, three different rings, and an assortment of bracelets.

The doorbell rang and Lilly groaned, trying to squash the butterflies in her stomach.

"Lilly, your date is here!" she heard her mother yell. Grabbing her purse and a light corduroy jacket, she dashed down the stairs, coming to a halt in front of her mom.

"Bye Mom, love you!" she said quickly, then grabbed Chad's wrist and dragged him out the door.

Chad laughed as he was propelled towards his car. "Are we in a hurry?" he asked.

"No, I just – my mom can be embarrassing at times," Lilly said, blushing.

Chad grinned, walking around the car to open her door for her. When she was seated, he leaned on the edge of the open door. "Hey," he said quietly.

"Hi," Lilly answered, her eyes darting around nervously.

Chad smiled again, closing the door and going to take his own seat.

"I was thinking we'd go out to dinner and then maybe see a movie? Or we could go to Troy's after dinner, he's having people over. You decide."

Lilly thought it over. The idea of sitting in a dark theater with just Chad was exciting but a little too nerve-wracking. She tried to think of what confident Miley would do in this situation, but in the end, the comfort of the fact that Ryan and Sharpay would be at Troy's won out. "I think Troy's, if that's okay?" Lilly asked.

"Sure, no problem. Now, do you like Chinese food?"

Lilly tried to relax. "Definitely!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay, so maybe the jeans were a bad idea, Oliver thought as the waiter at Alesandro's sneered at him. "The bread sticks better be amazing," he grumbled as he stared at the prices on the menu.

Miley smiled. "This place is so romantic," she said. "Isn't it, Oliver?"

Oliver almost rolled his eyes. Girls were so weird. He coughed instead. "Sure…didn't you come here with Jake once?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to talk about Jake. I want to make new memories," she answered.

That made sense to Oliver. Jake had been kind of a tool. He still didn't understand Miley and Lilly's whole feud over the movie star. Seriously, those two boneheads had fought and _he_ had ended up being the one who had to take Lilly home and watch the season one DVD of Supernatural with her until she relaxed.

"Probably a good idea," he answered. "I think I'm going to have the ravioli. Or the spaghetti. Mmm, spaghetti. Or the chicken. I love chicken. What are you getting, Miles?"

"I'll get a salad," Miley said demurely.

"What?" Oliver answered. "Dude, I eat lunch with you every day, I know a salad won't be enough."

"Well, I'm not that hungry," Miley insisted.

"You're always hungry!"

Miley looked annoyed. "Oliver, I want to eat a salad!"

"Okay, sheesh, relax."

The waiter came and Oliver and Miley placed their orders. When Miley turned back to the table as the waiter walked away, Oliver was pouring sugar down his throat.

"Oliver, WHAT are you doing?" she hissed.

"I got hungry!" Oliver defended, ripping open another packet and inhaling its contents. "Oh god!" he muttered, shutting his eyes. "Sugar rush!"

"Oliver, stop, that is so embarrassing!" Miley growled.

"I'm sorry Miley. Anyways, I'm excited about the concert! Are you excited? I love being Mike. Mike is from the hood. Hood Mike."

"Oliver, breathe. You're on a sugar high."

"No! I love Mike. Mike is so cool. I based him on Eminem. Do you like Eminem? I had some M&Ms earlier. Because Jackson wouldn't give me his fries. I wanted fries. Pretty, pretty, cheesy fries."

"Why me?" Miley said, glaring at him from across the table.

"Don't be mad, Miley…You know how I am about food!"

Miley's phone rang.

Oliver watched her pick up, wondering if it was Lilly.

It wasn't.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dinner with Chad was surprisingly nice. Although Lilly didn't think he'd be winning any academic prizes, the guy was down to earth, sweet, and had a great sense of humor. He filled the awkward pauses, made silly comments about the other patrons at the restaurant, and taught Lilly how to use her chopsticks.

"I can't believe you've never used these before!" he commented, grinning goofily and then using one chopstick to knock the piece of chicken that she had just spent two minutes picking up back onto her plate.

"Jerk!" Lilly groaned. She stole a dumpling off of Chad's plate, sighing in delight as she savored its flavor. She wondered why she had dreaded this whole thing; she had thought she would spend the night thinking about what Miley and Oliver were doing without her, but instead, she was genuinely enjoying herself. It was actually nice to meet new people, to learn about new things. It was fun to talk to someone who didn't know her opinion on most things already. It was fun to be surprised by what someone else said, instead of to expect it.

Huh. How about that?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Mike' grinned as he walked into 'Hannah's' dressing room. He seriously looked awesome as a thug. The oversized red track jacket made his arms look broader, and he got to wear rings and an arm band and all kinds of man jewelry and seriously. He looked so fly.

Miley/Hannah looked frenzied, trying to straighten her wig and apply lip gloss at the same time. She smiled when she saw him. "Did you see the first set? What'd you think?"

"It was awesome, Miles!" he replied. "Keep it up!"

Miley grinned again. She looked at him appraisingly. "Oliver, what's your beard made out of this time? It better not be armpit hair again."

"Relax, I bought a real fake beard. From like, a hair shop."

Miley began to respond, but was ushered away by a PA, announcing it was time for her next song.

Oliver decided to find something to eat. Dinner had involved a very meager portion of ravioli and between his appetite and Miley ignoring her salad and eating off of his plate, he was still pretty hungry.

He made his way out to the refreshments table and then stopped short. A seriously hot brunette was standing in front of the table, devouring a cupcake. He cleared his throat, moving to take a cupcake of his own, then turned back to smile at the girl.

Their eyes met, and Oliver immediately realized it was Mikayla, another popstar. Wracking his brains, he tried to remember if she and Miley were on good terms. From what he could remember, they were.

"Well, hello there," he said smoothly. "I'm Smoken' -erhm Mike. Smoken Mike."

She looked at him suspiciously for a moment, but finally smiled. "Mikayla! Nice to meet you!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Miley bowed after her second set, relieved to be almost done but so pumped. She honestly loved the rush of performing and was always humbled by the sight of so many fans.

She went backstage to take a quick breather, stopping short at the sight of Mikayla and Oliver. They were sharing a bean bag seat in the corner, and it looked like they were exchanging phone numbers. How could he? What kind of guy picked up a girl on a date with another one?

She stormed over. "Hi guys," she said tightly.

Oliver looked up and grinned. "Hey, Hannah. You remember Mikayla right?"

"Yes, I do. Hi, Mikayla. Excuse Mike and I for a second," she spat, grabbing Oliver and dragging him away.

"Oken, what do you think you're _doing_," she hissed.

"Did I do something wrong? I thought you two liked each other this week?"

"God, that's not the point Oliver! Don't you think it's a little inappropriate to pick up a girl _tonight_?"

"What? Why?"

Miley threw up her hands in frustration. "Because – I mean I thought tonight was -," she trailed off.

Oliver just looked confused. "Is this about the fact that she's a rival?" he asked after a moment. "I really do think you're a better musician…"

Miley opened her mouth, and then shut it. Of course! Oliver was trying to make her jealous!

Well, Miley would show him. She slapped on a smile. "Thanks, Oken, that means a lot," she said. "Sorry I overreacted like that! See you later." She tossed her hair dramatically, letting him get a whiff of her perfume, and then flounced off to finish her concert.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lilly sat on the floor at the foot of Troy's couch, watching breathlessly as the psycho in the mask chased after a blonde co-ed. "Don't go into the woods!" she whispered to the girl. "Stop!" All around her, everyone watched, riveted, as the killer cornered the girl among the trees, leaning towards her and raising his knife to slash –

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

Lilly jumped a foot into the air at the sudden noise, slowly realizing that her cell phone was vibrating. She grabbed it, silencing it, and then checking the caller ID. Oliver.

Suddenly, it didn't seem so important whether the girl lived or died. Lilly grabbed the phone and excused herself, making her way into a quiet room towards the other end of Troy's house and shutting the door behind her.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Lilly. What's up?"

Lilly shook her head in exasperation even as she sat down on the floor of the dark room, her back against the shut door. "Not much, Oliver. What are you up to?"

"Just chilling at this Hannah concert. You okay?"

"Oliver! Yes, I'm fine! I am capable of spending ten minutes without you."

"Four hours so far. Are you still with Chad?"

"Yeah, we're watching movies at Troy's."

"Huh."

"What, huh?"

"Nothing, just… huh."

"Oken, huh always means something."

"No, it was just like a random, huh, you know."

"No it was like a 'huh, that's interesting' type of huh."

"Well, I jus think it's weird that he brought you to a group thing."

"He asked me where I wanted to go. And don't say huh."

"Oh."

"Aren't you supposed to be, I don't know, WATCHING a concert?"

"Miley got pissed at me."

"Why?"

"Who knows? I was sitting there, getting Mikayla's number when -,"

"Mikayla??"

"Why does everyone keep reacting like that? I thought she and Miley were cool now!"

"They are, but why would you get her number?"

"Umm, because, I don't know, she's hot? Plus, Mike and Mikayla sounds so cute." Lilly resisted the urge to burst out laughing at her best friends antics. She had succeeded in ignoring thoughts of Oliver and Miley all night, but suddenly, hearing her best friend through the phone, she missed him desperately.

"Your name isn't actually Mike. And also, I mean, what about Miley?"

"What about her? I didn't like Jake and she still dated him, how does it matter if she likes Mikayla or not? I mean, I'm single, aren't I?"

Lilly sighed, deciding to drop the subject. Miley could deal with her own situations. "Ollie…they're making me watch scary movies."

Oliver laughed. "Plotless slasher scary or psychological scary?"

"Slasher, I guess. It's scary though - you'd be in tears by now."

"Manly men like me don't cry, Lilly."

"Says the guy who once wore fake muscles to school."

"I was a kid then, Lill."

"You're a kid now!"

"Chad taught me how to use chopsticks."

"What is so wrong with forks? I think forks are way overrated. The way they're so shiny and metallic and they have those designs molded on – ,"

"Oliver, I think I better hang up before you get poetic on me."

"Seriously, Lilly, think about it. When has a fork ever let you down?" There was something in his tone, something warm and serious and just a little bit unsure, and just for a second Lilly allowed herself to melt into it without wondering why.

Her breathe caught in her throat. "Never, Ollie," she said, trying to make it sounds like she was just obliging her crazy best friend. Were they still just talking about silverware?

"That's what I thought, monkey face," Oliver said with a laugh, and his tone was back to normal. "Bye Lilly, call me tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure, Oken. Try not to piss Miley off anymore."

Oliver laughed and hung up.

Lilly couldn't stop grinning that night, well after she was back home in bed. Oliver had thought of her when she wasn't there, enough that he called to check up on her. He missed her absence. Not to mention, she had a great date with Chad. Maybe change wasn't all bad.


End file.
